POV's of the Witch,Observer,Delinquent,& Randomer
by OrganizationsNumberXIII
Summary: AU-My wandering in school caused me to discover blue eyed girl sitting in the corner of the art room,claiming that she never went to any of her classes and is afraid of people.I might just change that with some help of the Delinquent and Randomer.
1. About the Girl From the South Wing

**This is my latest story XD I don't really plan on doing First person view but maybe I just wanna do this chapter in first person to see what happens. Review if you can and tell me if you think the first person thing is okay XD Please don't mind my mistakes DX**

**XxXxX**

_HIS P.O.V._

Being a high school Junior at Destiny High is always a drag when you always have to be alone whenever your best friend is dragged away by his own fangirls. That is the problem with me. I'm as popular as my best friend but I don't get bothered as much by my fangirls. Sora, my best friend, however, isn't that used to it. Every minute, he gets dragged by a fangirl and he needed protection somehow.

Me, well…I'm the braniac who wears glasses, reads a lot, does good in school, and other stuff. Girls notice me and ask me questions, I kinda ignore them. Sora's has an insanely stalkerish cousin who has an obsession with me. Also, I do get bullied time to time by a couple of the guys because I'm smart.

As for Sora, he's (trying to be) my best friend and he was the longest one. His cousin, Selphie, is the same age as us, hangs out with us (whenever she sees me), and ALWAYS follows me around. By the way, Selphie is the one with the obsession with me.

But today, it was quiet…except for the fangirls. I gathered my books to go to English class. As I walked to my where my English class was suppose to be, I entered through the door to see a girl sitting in a chair at a corner, drawing. I must have taken a wrong turn or something because this did not look like my English classroom I was suppose to in. Destiny High, the school I'm in with my friends now, is a very large school and you can easily get lost. This is my fist time getting lost apparently…

I came up to the girl. She had blonde hair and was too absorbed in drawing for me to see her face. She had pretty pale hands from what I see. She then put up her head- oh no she's looking at me! Ummm uhhhhh I ask her a question! Yeah! That should do it! Other than that, she has blue eyes.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" I asked her calmly while adjusting my glasses.

"Class?" asked the blonde softly.

"Yeah, this is a school you know." I told her bluntly.

"Oh…" she said and made a frown. I think I hurt her. Great, now you've done it.

"Other than that ummmm uhhhh…Hey what wing is this in the school?" I asked her.

"I believe it's the South wing." The blue-eyed girl said.

"Oh okay, it's the South…D-did you say South?" I asked her after what she just told me.

"Yes." She told me bluntly.

I have heard stories about the South Wing of school about a girl who would always sit and…what was it again? Oh yeah! The girl would d-d-d-draw! Oh crap this must be her! Ummmm uhhhhh oh man I'm losing my cool, I just need to act calm…

"Can I uhhh see your schedule for school?" I asked her.

She nodded and handed me her schedule. These were her classes:

Period A: English

Period B: Latin

Period C: Gym Class

Period D: World History

Period E: Science

Lunch

Period F: Math

Period G: Art

Period H: Study Hall

I have come to the conclusion that I have four classes with her, and lunch. I handed back her schedule and looked at her. She then looked at me with a confused look. She was probably wondering why I was looking at her so I spoke up.

"C'mon, we still have time before class starts." I told as I extended my arm.

"Will there be people?" The girl asked.

"There are always people around. Why?" I asked back in reply.

"I'm not good with big crowds. I sometimes feel scared and then lose my way…," she told me.

I felt a bit sad for this girl. She seems so alone with no one to turn to for advice, protection, comfort, or any other word related to this. I thought about very quickly and now I have my conclusion…

"Hey, I'll be there for you, waiting after every class to take you to the next and so forth. You can even hang on to me if you think you're getting scared." I told her as I smiled. I extended my hand towards her but she moved a bit away from it. I understand that she was trying to get used to this.

"Namine," the girl told me.

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

"My name is Namine." 'Namine' told me and then instead of taking my hand, she clung on to my school shirt.

"I'm Riku." I tell her with a smile, knowing that I didn't even say my name to her from the start. I also remember not telling her 'hi' or 'hey'. Gosh I feel like a rude jerk for that…

I gesture her to get up from her little seat to follow me to English class. We walk through the halls and made it to the West wing of the school. It was also where my first class, and Namine's, was at. Some people looked at us as we walked. Namine was still holding onto my shirt. She then poked me.

"W-why are all these people staring at us Riku?" Namine asked me with a hint of sacredness or nervousness in her tone.

"Just ignore them. They can't really do anything." I told her.

_Except spread rumors…If they spread rumors now, that means I'll be in deep trouble when it comes to his. _

We came to the English class door and I let Namine enter first. Hey, that's the way of the gentleman. Ladies first!

"Take a seat anywhere you want." I told Namine nicely.

"I'll sit wherever you're sitting." Namine said nervously while looking around cautiously.

"Alright then follow me." I told her but as I went, she just stood there. Instead of waiting for her to come, I took her hand, which was cold, and guided her to my table. Some of the girls glared at Namine as I took her there. I had her sit next to me because I thought she wouldn't feel comfortable in front of the others if I left her alone. My table was full of guys and well…they have messed up thoughts.

"Hey Riku who's this?" said Zack Fair from my right.

"Ya know I don't think I've ever seen her here," said Rai from my left.

"She came from the South Wing. That's why you never see her," said a voice from a distance. It was Vanitas Oriha, the Destiny High's infamous delinquent. He had black spiky hair and golden yellow eyes. Almost the whole school is afraid of him because of this. He was sitting on the teacher's desk and looking at a paper. The guys were shocked at what he said and so were the girls. I wonder what he knows about Namine…

He then put the paper down on the desk and started to walk over to my table. He came in front of Namine examined her closely. He then poked Namine and she didn't even flinch. What's up with that? Anyway, Oriha was on Namine's side.

"How's that drawing coming along Nams?" Oriha asked her casually. Nams? This was very unlike Vanitas Oriha to talk casually to other people. Usually, he would break someone's arm for just looking at him and he would _maim_ someone to death just for talking to _him._

"Hey Vanitas," Namine started," The drawing is coming along fine. I'll be finished in a few days or so and give it to you." She smiled at him after that. How are these two affiliated? I wonder…

"_Riiikuuuu!"_ said a voice. It wasn't just any voice…it was _Selphie. _Oh shoot this isn't gonna be good…she even maimed a girl for even trying to flirt with me one day…can't let Selphie hurt her…

Selphie practically attacked me with her hug today. This made me fall out of my seat, dragging Namine down with me and Namine dragging down Oriha. Oh boy this isn't gonna be pretty…

"Hey Shinra, would you get your wacked girlfriend off of us so I can get out!" Oriha said from the bottom of the pile.

Oriha was followed by Namine who was above him and I was above her, and finally, Selphie was on the top, making it very embarrassing for me and Namine, and giving Oriha a rage to almost strangle Selphie. Actually, I would let him strangle Selphie but seeing as he knows about Namine, I can't.

"Trying…but she won't get off…SELPHIE GET OFF!" I yelled. She did as I said.

"Riku…you're…squishing…us…" Namine said from under my weight.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed and let her up from Oriha's body.

As Vanitas got up, He looked at Namine, and then glared at me at which I turned away from, and then he glared at Selphie, who then looked at him. Oriha, now about to turn into a raging monster, lunged at Selphie but I stopped him by grabbing his arms. He struggle in my arms, threatened me, and cursed at Selphie. Namine then stood in between Oriha and Selphie. Oriha then seemed to calm down after this. That was very unusual.

"Let go of me Shinra or else you'll never see daylight again." Oriha told me in his usual gruff voice and I let go.

Selphie looked annoyed by the fact that Namine stood up for her in a situation like this because Selphie doesn't liked to be helped unless it was a guy or me. She pushed Namine aside, causing her to put her arms up as a shield.

"What the hell is your problem Oriha! You can't suddenly go attacking girls like that! I swear you're a bigger ass than your twin! Your twin is just so annoying though and it make me wan-" Selphie started but then got cut off as soon as Oriha said something. I didn't know Vanitas Oriha had a twin. More importantly, he looks a bit like Sora…and the same last name…I should seriously ask about this…

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED YOUR _BOYFRIEND _YOU BI-" Oriha started but then got cut off by a voice who also jumped in between the two quarreling teens.

"E-easy, e-easy. L-let's not f-fight now. I-it's suppose to be p-peaceful." It was Namine who said it.

She also even put up her arms to keep distance between the two teens. I could tell that Namine was shaking. It also looks as if Oriha noticed this as well and calmed down again. He then walked away to his table at which was occupied by no one due to kids being afraid of him.

I sat back down at my seat and Namine sat down with me. I noticed that Selphie wasn't pleased with this and sat at her table of her followers. They all glared at Namine and Namine put her head down. I know she didn't like for people to stare at her and give her attention.

Anyway, class was a breeze. Namine sat there with her sketchbook and drew while I was actually trying NOT to listen our English teacher, Mr. Luxord. Class finished and I escorted Namine out like I said I would. She still hung onto my school shirt as we passed through the halls to get to Latin Class. People would also stare at her for this and it made her really uneasy. Latin was the next class we had together.

Coincidentally, Oriha was also in my Latin class. Thank Kingdom Hearts that Selphie wasn't in my Latin class…but she is taking French…she thinks she can swoon me with fancy words of love. Yeah right, it takes a lot more for me to get charmed.

Anyway, back to Latin…

"Namine you can sit next to me but I'll be right back okay. I need to ask Vanitas Oriha a couple of questions about something." I told her nicely with a smile. She nodded at this and went to being absorbed into her world of drawing in her sketchbook…

I came up to Oriha and told him that I needed to talk to him. I never really would want to talk to the guy but he probably knows more about Namine than me.

"Do you know anything about Namine?" I asked him.

"You mean little Namine Anima? I know some things but they could be labeled as classified," said Oriha, examining Namine's sketchbook from a distance.

_So her last name is Anima…I believe it means 'free' in Latin. Am I not correct?_

"How did you meet her?" I asked him and he looked at me. He then looked at the ceiling and sighed and then started.

"Funny thing you should say that Shinra. You know that time when I broke that creepy Janitor's legs for ratting me out about punching a kid I didn't even know two months ago?" Oriha said with an evil smirk.

"I heard about the janitor part but continue." I told him.

"Well anyway, Principal Tan-Ass **(Xemnas) **told me that I had to go on 'janitorial duty' until the janitor's legs healed. I finished mopping the North, East, and West wings of the school. As a temporary janitor, I had to also deliver stuff around the school rooms. The first time I met Anima was when I was cleaning the South Wing floors…"

**XxXxX**

_No One's P.O.V._

_-Flashback-_

_A bored Vanitas was mopping and delivering supplies to the South Wing floor. As he was mopping the floors, he slipped on a wet spot on the floor and fell on his back._

"_GODDAMMIT!" Vanitas cried as his back ached. He then just lay on the floor, looked to the ceiling, and eventually took a nap._

_When Vanitas woke up, he saw a blonde haired, blue eyed, girl staring at him. He jumped at the sight of the girl._

"_DUDE WHAT THE HELL! You scared the hell out of me! Has anyone ever told you to never mess with me!" Vanitas told the girl harshly. The girl fell back as the black haired boy inched closer to her face. He could tell the fear in her eyes and smirked evilly._

"_H-h-hi…," said the girl in a nervous yet sweet tone ._

_Vanitas, a bit dumbfounded by the fact that someone else, other than his own mother and brother, would tell him 'hi'. He then sat down next to the girl. The girl inched away, but Vanitas got a bit closer. As the girl tried to inch a bit farther to the ground, Vanitas pinned her to the ground. His face was really close to hers and that made the girl very uncomfortable._

"_So, what's your name, girl?" Vanitas said in a dark yet seductive tone._

"_A-Anima, N-Namine." Namine stuttered to him while turning red._

"_Cute name, and do __**you**__ know who __**I**__ am Miss Namine Anima?" Vanitas asked her._

"_N-no," Namine stuttered more while turning even more red._

"_I'm Oriha, Vanitas. Just call me Vanitas, doll." Vanitas smirked and then kissed her cheek._

_Namine then started to scream but Vanitas clamped her mouth shut. The blonde then started to struggle against the black haired boy. The boy then laughed and got off of her, falling and rolling on the floor, continuously laughing._

"_You should've seen your face ahahaha! I never knew I could scare someone __**that**__ fast! Oh oh it hurts ahahahaha!" Vanitas said, still laughing on the floor._

_Namine then looked at him and then tears started to grow in her eyes. She then sat against the wall and put her knees to her chest. Namine started to cry, making Vanitas look at her with a bit of guilt._

"_Aw hell I'm sorry okay! And I thought you were just faking the fact that you were scared." Vanitas said and then came up to her._

_Namine moved away, knowing that if she ignored him, he would stop his antics._

"_I-it wasn't funny." Namine sniffled._

"_You know what; I think I can get used to you. Why are you even in that room anyway?" Vanitas asked her._

"_Promise me that you wouldn't laugh!" Namine exclaimed while still hugging her knees._

"_Sorry Anima but I can't promise that." Vanitas said with a smirk._

"_Fine, I stay in that room because I want to be alone, away from crowds…they scare me. Besides, I like to draw in that room…," she told him._

"_You draw!-? How!-? Show me your drawings!" Vanitas said, sounding like an excited puppy._

_Namine smiled at his excited-ness. She thought that she could get used the black haired boy as well. The blues eyed girl showed the golden eyed boy and the boy came with his conclusion._

"_Your drawings are drop dead damn gorgeous Anima. All the other drawings I see from other people are either half-assed or too horrific." Vanitas told her, still staring at one of them._

_Namine couldn't help but laugh at his comment. Vanitas looked at her and then gave her back the sketchbook._

"_ORIHA! STOP SLACKING ON THE JOB AND SCARING STUDENTS!" yelled someone from across the hall._

"_Damn how long have you been there Principal Tan-Ass?" Vanitas asked him._

"_Enough to know that you scared a student by practically using sexual intentions and actually apologized…AND IT'S PRINCIPAL XEMNAS!" Principal Xemnas yelled._

"_Damn…oh well…be seein' you sometime Anima. Don't let your guard down 'cause I may do that again." Vanitas smirked and walked away from Namine while she looked serious._

_-End Flashback-_

**XxXxX**

_HIS P.O.V._

"You did that her and she's comfortable around you?-!" I told Oriha.

"Yup and yet, she didn't leave the room even when I asked her to. Hell I even tried to scare her again the same way I did the first time but even that didn't work. But you know Shinra, she's an enigma, a puzzle that is waiting to be solved. I don't know how you did it Shinra but now she just needs your guidance. That's all I can tell you. And Shinra," Oriha told me and then I looked at him.

"Yeah Oriha?" I told him.

"Make Nams cry and I'll beat your ass till you die. Now get away from me before I maim you…NOW!" Oriha told me.

I went away from Vanitas and took my seat back next to Namine. She then looked up at me and got a bit startled, probably because she thought I was someone else.

"H-how was your chat with Vanitas?" Namine asked me.

"It was okay I guess." I told her with a smile and she smiled back.

You know…that smile does look a bit cute…

**XxXxX**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this for those who have read it XD LOL I feel bad for making Vanitas seem like a bad guy and somewhat of a harasser in a way but he's a pretty important supporting character in this XD Anyway, he's sorta suppose portray his original character in BBS, acting before thinking and stuff ;) anyway, like I said, I only wanted to see if you guys liked the first person thing and tell me if I should stick with it XD**


	2. Mishaps and Minor Problems

**Eh. I think I'll stick with first person XD I will switch the P.O.V.'s from time to time. By the way, **_**Anima **_**actually means **_**soul.**_** I want to see Riku's reaction when he finds out that **_**Libera**_** means **_**free.**_** Please don't mind my minor mistakes and please, Enjoy chapter 2!**

**XxXxX**

_Riku's POV_

After Latin class, we headed towards…gym. We went into different locker rooms, seeing as we having to change. Some of the guys looked at me and started to crack jokes about Namine and I. They all know that she is from the South Wing of school.

"So Riku, That cute blonde who follows you is Namine Anima eh." Said Wakka, a carrot haired boy.

"Yeah…but she's getting used to this place. Other than the South Wing of course." I told Wakka.

"So like, what you're trying to say is that she is naïve?" Wakka asked while some of the other guys looked at me.

"I guess…but I don't think Namine would immediately trust anybody. So don't try anything…and that goes for anyone who's thinking of perverted thoughts too!" I exclaimed at the end.

Anyway, I changed and got out of the locker room. I see Namine _running_ out of the girls' locker room and clinging onto my shirt again. She looked at the locker room and then turned back to me. I guided her to a seat on the benches with stares from guys and glares from girls. I also noticed that Oriha wasn't in gym class... I know Sora is here but he runs a bit late or gets out too early to hear anything.

**XxXxX**

_Namine's POV_

This was really scary. I never liked gym and I was never active. What were even scarier were the looks I was getting. I absolutely hate attention. Why did I agree to come out of my sanctuary of the art room with a boy I barely know? He seemed nice too…

The girls' locker room was the scariest thing alive. I received some glares from girls and one girl name Selphie. She told me something and even threatened me…

"_Go near my Riku and you'll regret it."_

_I regret even leaving my sanctuary. I'm too naïve I guess…Maybe…I should just stay in the South Wing tomorrow..._I thought…

**XxXxX**

_Riku's POV_

"TRUST EXERCISES…I WILL PARTNER YOU UP BY FIRST NAME!" said our gym teacher. His name was Coach Sephiroth. I heard he was from this army troop called SOLDIER. I also heard that he once killed a whole enemy camp on his own a Katana…

"SELPHIE AND RIKU; NAMINE AND SORA; YUNA AND TIDUS; LULU AND WAKKA; RIKKU AND PAINE; TERRA AND VENTUS; AQUA AND AERITH; AND ZACK AND YOU FAN GIRLS JUST SIT ON THE BENCH AND STARE! NOW GO! FIND YOUR PARTNERS!" Coach Sephiroth yelled. I'm getting tired of his constant yelling. It's gonna make my eardrums burst at this rate. But I would rather be deaf than listen to Selphie's constant yammering. Well, at least Namine got paired up with someone _I _trust…not fully trust but enough trust to keep her safe.

"YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHICH EXECISES TO DO AS TRUST! NOW DO IT!" Coach Sephiroth yelled again. Yeah I know which exercises to do thank you very much.

I hope Namine will be okay about this…

**XxXxX**

_Namine's POV_

Sora? That name sounds a bit familiar…Maybe I should ask him…

"You must be Namine. I'm Sora!" said a spiky chestnut haired boy while he grabbed my hand and shook it. Wow…he looked a lot like _him_ except the hair and eyes…

"So do you want to get started on our exercise?" He asked me.

"Um s-sure but I h-have one question S-sora…" Darn my constant stuttering when I get nervous around people I don't know…

"Hm? Okay, what's your question Namine?" Sora asked me casually.

"Do y-you have a t-twin." I asked him in reply.

"Yeah but he's a bit…insane or…what's the right word…oh yeah! A jack ass!" He exclaimed to me.

"What's his name?" I asked him again. We still didn't start our exercise but still.

"Let's first do the exercise and then I'll tell you. I don't want coach yelling at us." He told me while smiling. I nod as we start the exercise.

Apparently for this exercise, you have to trust your partner to catch you while falling back. I had a hard time trusting Sora to catch me because I'm afraid of falling backwards. I had to trust him so I fell back and he caught me. Now I had to catch Sora, which had been proven to be difficult for me…

As Sora fell back for me to catch him, I didn't catch him and I made him fall. He then looked at me and said something.

"It's okay Namine. I'm fine. I'm guessing this is your first time in gym class seeing as I never saw you here." He told me, smiling like a goofball. It made me giggle about the way he smiled in a goofy fashion.

_BARRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNG_

The bell rang…oh no Sora didn't tell me…I'll just change into my school clothes really fast when I get to the locker room so I can avoid the other girls…

**XxXxX**

_RIKU'S POV_

I see Namine running into the girl's locker room quickly. I decided to change quickly so I can escort her to the next class. I run into the locker room and change quickly into my uniform. I get out and wait for Namine.

"_Ahhhhhhh,"_ I heard a girl scream. It came from the girl's locker room. I slip inside quietly to see what was going on…

"_Oriha what do you think you're doing in here!" _A girl cried.

"_I __**saw **__what you were trying to do. Now, what were to happen if I did…this!" _Oriha said.

I don't know which Oriha it was but I'm guessing its Vanitas. A girl then screamed. I peeked in closer to see that my assumption about which Oriha it was right. Apparently Vanitas Oriha was holding a pocketknife toward a group of girls in their uniforms they changed into. The girls were holding something…like a bag of clothes or something. My eyes veer to the side a bit to see Namine in a towel.

_WAIT. NAMINE IN A TOWEL!-? What am I thinking!-? Ummmm uhhhh I'm guessing that those girls stole Namine's uniform and Oriha is trying to get it back…_I thought.

"_Now, give it back. Or else!"_ I heard Oriha say.

"_No!" _A girl said…that sounded familiar…Selphie…

Then I heard a bunch of girls scream as something happened fast. I run inside of the locker room without thinking, only to see Oriha pinning Selphie down with a pocketknife held against her throat. As much as I really want Selphie not to be here, I don't like violence.

**XxXxX**

_VANITAS'S POV_

"Give it back!" I say to the annoying chick named Selphie I'm pinning down with my pocketknife against her throat. She keeps on saying "no" no matter how much I threaten her. Oh well. A delinquent gotta do what a delinquent gotta do when it comes to this type of situation.

I raise the pocketknife up and was about to stab it into her until someone caught my grip.

"_Enough,"_ said the person sternly. _Shinra. _I should've known that he would come in here to spoil the party.

"Back off Shinra. This isn't your problem to be dealing with!" I told him.

"And it's my job to make sure there's no violence around certain people!" Shinra replied back.

He then grabbed me by my shoulder and flung me back; making me hit the ground on my back. It will take a lot more to hurt me when I'm either sitting or lying down. He then pinned me down. To think, this guy actually has the balls to touch me and pin me down. He's messing with the wrong guy.

"Shinra you're messing with the wrong guy!" I exclaimed to him and turned the tables on him. I flipped him over and pinned him down.

Instead of killing him, I'll just maim him with my bear hands. I reached my fist up in the air to punch him but then I felt something soft on my hand. _Namine. _I think I finally get what Shinra was saying when he meant _"no violence around certain people"._ I then put down my fist, got up, and went up to crazy chick and snatched the uniform. I handed it back to Namine and she went to the changing stall. I stood next to her door as a guard. Then I noticed Shinra looking at me. I then glared at him.

"GET OUT!" I exclaimed in an irritated voice.

He scrambled to his legs and got out in less than five seconds. Then I glared at all those girls who were looking at me.

"If you have a problem with a guy being in a girl's locker room, I suggest you leave…now!" I spoke in a dangerous tone while still glaring at the girls.

The lot scrambled out and then I noticed Namine's head poking out. Then she came out in full uniform. She looked at me and I looked at her. Then something surprising happened. Namine hugged me. You would expect me to say _"get off" _or _"I'm gonna maim you" _type of thing but this is different. I can't remember the last time I actually had a hug by someone…

**XxXxX**

_RIKU'S POV_

I waited for Namine to come out after the situation subsided. She then came out and tugged my shirt. I guess she's not use walking in the halls without someone. I started the path to her next class.

"_Shinra I'll take it from here. I have the next couple of classes with her." _Said a voice from behind. _Vanitas_…

He sauntered up to Namine and me and smirked. What is up with him? I swear he seems as if he's planning something…

"How about it?" He asked us, looking at his nails and fingers.

"Why? I thought you wouldn't want to be caught dead with someone next to you." I told him. People are starting to stare…I think that was too rude…but then again…

"If I tell you, I may have to kill you. Besides, it's Nam's choice." Vanitas told me while glaring at me.

"Alright, if you insist…Namine, your choice" I said.

"I'll g-go with…Van…" Namine said. It kinda hurt me a bit that she was leaving me for that guy…

"Alright then, see you at lunch? You're more than welcome at our table." I told her as she started to leave. She then stopped and looked at me with her large blue eyes.

"Sure," She told me and I smiled at her.

**XxXxX**

_Lunch Time (Namine's POV)_

"Vanitas I'll see you later." I told him as he waved away without looking at me.

I wait for Riku to take me to the lunchroom and his table.

_One minute_

_Five minutes_

_Ten minutes_

Gosh all this waiting makes me wonder if he was lying to me…I start to leave my spot and walk until someone called me.

"_Namine wait! I'm so sorry!"_ It was Riku when I turned around. He panted up to me and started to catch his breath. I'm glad he came but he was late…

"It's okay. Was there a reason why you came late?" I asked him sincerely. His face started to turn into a tomato.

"About that…I forgot. As soon as I came to the lunchroom, I remembered that I didn't pick you up and I went around the halls looking for you." He told me. I just looked at him.

"Still up for the offer…even if I somewhat stood you up." He asked me. I nodded and I smiled at him.

He guided me to the lunch room as I held on to his shirt. Now more people were staring…when will this staring all stop? I kept on thing as the moments passed.

"_Namine?" _I heard Riku say as I snapped out of my small trance.

"Huh?" Was all that escaped my mouth.

"We're here!" Riku exclaimed as he showed me his table. There was a red haired girl, two spiky blonde haired boys that looked a lot alike, a black haired girl, a muscular spiky brown haired male, a blue haired girl who is trying to cover her hair with a beanie, a brown haired girl, _Selphie, _and a very familiar, very spiky brown haired, and goofy smiled boy, _Sora._

"Guys, this is Namine. I recently met her today." Riku said, turning a bit pink.

"I'm Kairi!" said the red head. She seemed like a bubbly person…

"Roxas," said one of the blondes. He had a black checkered bracelet. He seems like a laid back person

"Ventus but call me _Ven."_ Said the other blonde. He also had a checkered bracelet but it's white. He is probably more energetic than the laid back one.

"I'm Xion!" said the black haired girl as she attacked me with a hug that almost sent me staggering to the floor. She seems more energetic and bubbly then Kairi and Ven put together.

"Terra," said the muscular one. He seems like a much disciplined man.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aqua." The blue haired one said. She seems very kind.

Apparently Xion is still hugging me. I'll be squished if this keeps up.

Selphie didn't really say anything, only glared at me…I'm really afraid of her since gym…

"Hey Namine! Remember me?-! It's Sora!" Sora said as he attacked me in a hug. Two people hugging me. Help, I'm being squished by two highly energetic people!

"Xion, Sora, I can't breathe…" I managed to say. Then they immediately turned worried and released me from the fury of hugging. I am starting to think that these two are bipolar…

"_What are __**you**__ doing here anyway?"_ It was Selphie. She said it in a curt manner.

"I invited her here. It's also to make up for the stunt you pulled in the lockers." Riku popped in. My face flushed when he said that. Pure embarrassment.

"Ooooo what happened? I wanna know!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Not now Kairi." Riku said.

I then turned to Sora and popped a question to him.

"Sora you never told me your brother's name…" I told him.

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER?-!" Everyone else yelled except for Selphie and Sora.

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that. Haha…" He started,"His name is-"

He was then cut off by a darker voice. One that sounded like his but much deeper...

"_I'm not finished with you yet Shinra…AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"_ It was Vanitas.

"Selphie is NOT my girlfriend!" Riku retorted.

"Oh yeah! Guys, Vanitas is my brother…My _twin _brother…but he's older than me…haha…" said Sora very nervously as his twin brother shot him a glare and then he turned to Ventus-I mean Ven.

**XxXxX**

_Riku's POV_

I look at Vanitas Oriha as he is staring at Ven…this wasn't gonna be pretty…

"YOU!" Vanitas yelled.

"Nice to see you too." Ven told him in a blunt way and straight face.

"Take it easy Vanitas! He didn't do anything yet!" Sora blurted out before his brother had the chance to do anything.

"Worried that we'll cream you in Battle of the Bands Oriha?" Ven said with a smirk on his face to Vanitas.

"No…I am perfectly fine 'cause my band are practicing every day." Vanitas told Ven with a smirk.

"Really now? Because I heard your band broke up! I'm sure Lightning and Snow are better off without you!" Ven said with a sly smile, pushing Vanitas's buttons to make him mad.

"Screw those traitors! I found better people!" Vanitas said proudly with a smirk again.

"Oh really?-! Who are they?" Ven said with a sarcastic tone that makes it obvious.

Vanitas smirked and looked at me. It felt very awkward and yet, I knew that he was going to pull something…

"You just met the gal! It's Nams….and Shinra!" Vanitas exclaimed while slinging his arms around mine and Riku's neck and made a goofy smile that Sora would make. Yup! They are definitely related…

Lunch finished after a while and then Oriha dragged me and Namine to a random classroom…

"You have to be a part of my band!" Oriha pleaded with me and Namine.

"I-I don't know…" Namine said while looking to the side.

"My schedule is booked," I told him. Okay, that was a lie, I had waaaay too much free time.

Oriha glared at me and then turned to Namine.

"Please Nams! You have to! Or else Ven is gonna laugh at me and then my reputation will be ruined!" he begged. I have to admit, he is a pretty good actor.

"Isn't it already ruined?" I asked with tone.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!-?" he began.

"I-I'll join." Namine interrupted.

She must've fell for it…but maybe if I join this band, I can probably help Namine in a way…

"Fine, I give, what do you want us to do?" I asked in an annoyed tone that didn't seem too obvious.

"I'm glad you asked! We'll meet up here afterschool!" Oriha said with a devious smile as he looked at me and Namine.

This probably wasn't gonna be fun…

**XxXxX**

**Ooooo okay, this is the end of chapter 2 XD This chapter had drama moments I admit but I will try my best to make it as funny as possible later on since I had them join a band! XD and with the handsome Vanitas too! :D lol Vanitas needs some Sora moments cause they are related in the story XD Too much "XD" sorry XDDD**


	3. Meetings and Calls

**OMK an update! :oo XD Italicized means that it's their thoughts :) Ignore the minor mistakes and such XDX**

**XxXxX**

_Riku's POV_

Anyway, the rest of the school day was normal. But now, it was after school and me and Namine had to meet up with Vanitas Oriha in the room he shoved us into and had us join his band.

"_FIRST THINGS FIRST, WE NEED A NAME!" _Oriha exclaimed.

"Didn't you have a name for your last band?" I asked casually.

The black haired teen then suddenly shot me a glare and then smirked.

"On the contrary yes, we did have a name until we broke up. We were known as _The Unversed._ We were feared by other bands and such. But, we are a different type of band compared to the other bands. We mostly worked with _none-lyric_ music. Very out of place for me, yes I know but you can ask me how we came to use _none-lyric _music later. Now, any suggestions for a name?" Oriha said as he tried to sound like a British man.

"W-what about playing instruments?" Namine spoke up softly while writing something down.

He shot her a look and then face-palmed.

"I guess I forgot to ask _that _question. Okay, what instruments do you guys play and how long?" Vanitas asked while vandalizing the board with words I can't even read.

"Acoustic guitar, seven years." I said bluntly while adjusting my glasses.

"Piano and harp, ten years." Namine said.

"And I play the drums, been playing them since I was five so about…a long time I guess. Occasionally my former band of traitors would do songs with lyrics in them." The golden eyed delinquent spoke in a tone I didn't like. Can this kid do Math? It makes me wonder how he got this far in high school without failing…

"Now all we need is a name." I spoke up.

"I wrote a little list of band name suggestions when the topic was introduced." Namine said as she handed the paper to the leader, Oriha.

I looked at the paper with Oriha. The suggestion weren't half bad I must admit. Even if there were only five suggestions and had pronunciations…The five suggestions were these:

_The Latis _**(pronunciation: Lah-tees)**

_Heart-less_ **(basically what it says)**

_Mystery Keys _**(again, basically what it says)**

_The Unknown _**(Un-known, cheesy, yeah)**

_Anima Libera _**(The Free Soul) **

_**(A/N: Anima is the noun while Libera is the adjective. Libera is a quality so it comes after a noun :))**_

"Not half bad Nams. Putting in _Anima, __**Soul**__, and Libera, __**Free**__, _makes it sound pretty kick ass." Our band leader complimented. Okay, who is this kid and what has he done to the deranged lunatic known as "Vanitas Oriha".

"Wait a second, _Anima _means "soul"? I thought it meant "free"!" I blurted out without thinking. Oh gosh I can feel my face burn…

Oriha laughed at me and Namine tried to cover a giggle. So much for my reputation for being a smart kid…

**XxXxX**

_Namine's POV_

I think I was rude to giggle at Riku for that. Am I hanging out with Vanitas too much? Maybe but then again, he _was _the only friend I had in the beginning until I met Riku…

"Is the decision made for a name?" I asked.

"Hmmm I'll think about it 'cause I need _everyone _to pitch in." Vanitas said while looking at Riku.

"BUT, other than that, a preliminary round to actually _be _in the actual Battle of the Bands is coming up." Vanitas continued.

"When is it?" Riku when asked in a dry tone.

"This Sunday!" Vanitas exclaimed with a sly smile.

"But today is Friday! We won't have time to prepare!" Riku exclaimed.

"Meet at my house tomorrow at 12 PM WITH music suggestions. With Lyric 'cause they'll never let us through the actual competition without lyrics! MEETING DISMISSED!" Vanitas replied back.

I nodded and started to leave. I waved goodbye to the two boys as I headed out the door. I then walked out the doors and through the school gate.

_Maybe I won't be able to go back to my sanctuary tomorrow…On Monday I will…_

"_Hey Namine wait up!"_ I heard someone call me and then I stopped. _Riku._

"Riku?" I asked in a surprised way.

"Mind if I walk with you?" he asked me in a soothing tone that flowers would sing.

"It doesn't bother me." I said.

It was quiet for the most part in the walk to our homes. I stopped when I reached my home, which was a simple white house. I looked at it and then turned to Riku.

"Ummm I live here in case you were wondering." I said sheepishly with a burning sensation.

He examined my home and then the home next to his.

"Really? I live right next to you apparently." Riku told me while flashing a smile and pointing to a basic brick house.

I couldn't help but smile in reply. He might be someone I am looking forward to get to know better…

**XxXxX**

_Riku's POV_

I look at Namine and she looks at me. We both smiled at each other, and keep on staring at each other. It feels a bit weird…

"See you tomorrow then." I said as I spoke and broke the silence between us.

She nodded and waved goodbye as she headed to her home. I headed to my home. I entered to see my mother with lunch on the table.

"So honey, who was your new friend?" She asked me.

"Huh? Oh that's Namine…and mom…how did you know that?" I asked her.

"A mother knows everything through special places dear." She said as she smiled.

"_**Go DJ, Go DJ, GO! Go DJ, G-," **_my cell phone rang as I picked it up to see it was from Sora.

"Hey Sora what's up?" I asked casually while eating my lunch.

"_WRONG!"_ exclaimed the voice that sounded like Sora's voice.

"Vanitas Oriha? If this is you than what do you want?" I asked.

"_Yup it's me and right now, we are in deep trouble!"_ He exclaimed dangerously.

"Did you blow off the roof or something?" I asked in a joking way.

"_No time to be funny Shinra! It turns out that we need ONE MORE band member so that we can enter! AND IT HAS TO BE FEMALE! Where the hell are we gonna find a kick ass female for the band?"_ he asked me urgently.

I thought about it for one minute until he grew impatient with me. Then I finally had an idea but _she _would be the perfect choice.

"What about Xion?" I asked.

"_You mean Nox? Xion Nox?"_ Vanitas asked me.

"Yeah…why is there a problem?" I asked in reply.

"_I heard that she is the most kick ass instrument player in the school AND best singer!" _Vanitas exclaimed.

"I ask her to join us tomorrow then." I told him.

"_Do it Shinra or else you will screw our chances and then I would have to make your life a living hell." _The teen on the other side told me dangerously.

"See ya tomorrow then." I said quickly then hung up.

I then dialed Xion's cell.

"_Hey what's up to whoever I'm talking to!" _Xion asked cheerfully.

"Hey Xion, it's me, Riku. Can I ask you a favor? You owe me though for taking the blame for you when you ran into some trouble with the principal by the way." I replied to her.

"_Sure Riku! What's the favor?" _Xion asked.

"Would you kindly fill in the spot for being a girl in Vanitas Oriha's band that I'm in with Namine?"I asked her straightforward.

"_Let's see…WAIT! DID YOU SAY VANITAS ORIHA?" _Xion asked me while yelling like a parent would.

"Yeah…why?" I asked back.

"_I heard his band was totally kick ass until it broke up! I went to every concert and stuff and I always wanted to join it! I can do almost any instrument related to "rock". I'll come over and then we can go there together with Namine!"_ Xion replied back really fast and gleefully.

"Great! It will take five minutes to get there so come at around 11:45 AM." I told her.

"_Roger that!" _Xion exclaimed as if she were saluting me and then she hung up her phone.

I then went to my room. I would consider it more as my sanctuary to get away from all the crazy stuff that happens to me in school. I then prop onto my bed and then I slowly close my eyes. But as I close my eyes…I think about Namine. Weird huh, thinking about a girl you just met in one day. I can't really get her out of my head now but I eventually fall asleep for the next day to come…

**XxXxX**

**Finished! XD lol I think this story will be written faster than the other ones since I have so much XD So Riku is finally noticing Namine while Vanitas is like a fan of Xion vice versa. **_**Nox**_** has no relation to Xion at all XD but Nox means **_**night **_**in Latin :3 BROKEN ENGLISH KNOWN AS LATIN FTW! XD**


	4. Band meeting and a Set Up

**I feel so bad for not updating! D: It's because of my real bad lazy-ness and stuff and school!**

**XxXxX**

_NAMINE'S POV_

I feel fresh! I feel new! I feel like a total freaking disaster about to happen! My heart was beating very fast at the first rehearsal…ESPECIALLY during the morning when I woke up…

**XxXxX**

_-flashback Namine's POV-_

_DINGDONG!_

The doorbell rang in my home. It wasn't that loud but it was pleasant either. I couldn't answer the doorbell because I was upstairs, trying to get up. Instead, it was my mother who answered the door.

"Hello? Oh! Come in. Namine is upstairs in her bedroom." My mother, Aerith, told a couple of people who were at the door.

"_NAMINE WE'RE HE-NAMINE?"_ Xion yelled as out very loudly as she barged through my door.

"Ahhhhh-OOF!" I exclaimed as I fell out of my own bed. I hit the floor face first.

"_Now look what you've done Xion! I knew something like this would happen."_ Riku's voice popped in.

I turned sat up slowly, my hand to my forehead. As I turned my head, I see someone looking at me. My vision blurred a bit but then I saw Riku looking at me.

"You okay?" He asked me casually.

I nodded but then I realized that I was in my pajamas. I then yelled at Riku and Xion to get out of my room and as soon as I did, I dressed up in a normal shirt and a skirt that went to my knees. I heard it was warm today…

-_end flashback-_

**XxXxX**

_RIKU'S POV_

We made it to the Oriha household. I rang the doorbell to it and a woman answered.

"Riku? Is that you! I haven't seen you in a long time. Come in with your little friends too!" She said.

Actually, her name is Tifa Lockhart Fair. She is also Sora and Vantias's older sister who got married to a guy named Zack Fair and changed her last name. From what I know, the mother died and the father is who-knows-where so Tifa had to take of the boys at a young age. This was also before I found out Sora's twin was the delinquent. Sora looked up to Tifa as an influence but expresses it in the oddest way possible.

"Tifa! They're with me." Vanitas Oriha spoke from behind.

Tifa gave him a strange look but then it changed.

"So these are your new band members you told me about yesterday! I know Namine was your friend but I never thought you would force her to join. I also thought you hated Riku for being a prissy boy in school. I know you told me A LOT about a black haired girl named Xi-," Tifa rambled.

I know for a _fact _that Tifa could ramble on forever. Oriha's face looks too flushed to be his.

"TIFA! THE STOVE IS ON FIRE BECAUSE OF YOUR BAD COOKING SKILLS!" The black haired, golden-eyed teen blurted out.

"Oh I'm not falli- OHMYGOSH! ZACK GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Tifa yelled as soon as she saw the fire and went to go get Zack.

Vanitas Oriha then dragged the threesome of me, Namine, and Xion, to the basement where all the equipment was. He then made us sit on the couch and then started his speech.

"Now that we are here, I have called upon you three mainly because our name has been decided. I have spoken over the phone with all of you…minus our new member here, Xion. Our name is…Novum Nox, which is English for, 'New Night'. Now, I have picked out a song as well to get in but it's a cover of a cover but in a mash-up form. Now! Let us begin!" Oriha said in overly long and casual speech.

**XxXxX**

_NAMINE'S POV_

I don't know what happened in one minute I turned from a little child who turned from playing the piano to a keyboard that can be adjusted…Xion is fine with her stuff but she's still very jumpy about all this…as for Riku, he's also fine with the acoustic guitar. Vanitas is going to be the singer but he's going to have two more pitch in…or all of us…I just realized that I don't know how to adjust a keyboard…

"Um…I don't know how to adjust keyboards…," I mumbled.

Everyone looked at me and had this weird smile plastered on their faces…well…Riku's was more like a smile, Vanitas's was a smirk, and Xion's was a devious smile.

"LET ME TEACH HER!" Xion squealed.

"Fine, I'll tell you which parts need to be adjusted and the time for her and you show her, alright?" Vanitas told her his normal tone that usually sounded dark.

"YES SIR!" Xion saluted.

Vanitas smiled at her. There must be a reason as to why she joined this band…I am wondering if he forced her…no…something more different. Then Xion walked up to him and he told her what to adjust and show me. She then came back and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the keyboard. She pointed at a button and a couple of things that look like tone adjusters…

"Okay, so you press this button and you use these four things to adjust the tone. We need to adjust it three times at the most but other than that, you're fine!" Xion explained while doing it and having me watch. She also told me that I have to make it sound like a piano in the beginning, then have it be more like a normal tempo of some kind of mixture of instruments.

"Got it all memorized Nams? AWESOME! LET'S PRACTICE FOR TOMORROW!" Vanitas exclaimed without my actual answer.

**XxXxX **

_RIKU'S POV_

Well, practice went OK. The day went by quickly than I thought it would have…the song choice wasn't half bad either! It's a pretty cool song I admit and the guitar beats seemed pretty hard to follow but I nailed it!

I looked at the wall of my bedroom and slowly closed my eyes. As soon as I thought I fell asleep, I was dead wrong when the house phone called.

"Hello?" I answered as I picked it up and put it up to my ear.

"_Riku?"_ Along came a soft voice.

"Namine? Hey how did you get my home phone number?"

"_Contact copy list from Xion…"_she told me.

Dammit I am gonna get Xion for this!

"_BARRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGG" _

_Oh great, another call, I wonder who it is_

"Namine can I put you on hold for a couple of minutes? I have another call on another line." I told her sincerely.

"_S-sure."_ She stuttered to me sweetly.

I put her on hold and answer the other phone line.

"Hello?" I asked curtly.

"_RIKU YOU HAVE TO ASK NAMI ON A DATE!"_ a loud voice boomed in my ear. Xion.

"I'm gonna drag your ass across the schoolyard if you set me up with her! I barely know anything about her!"

"_Riku as your friend, I would only do that to you if you didn't pay me back for a certain something that I did for you!"_

"Either way you're dead on Monday!"

"_Harsh Riku!" _

"Namine is waiting for me on the other line, goodbye!" I tell her and hang up immediately.

I go back onto the line with Namine.

"Sorry Namine, I had a call from Sora about school." I lied.

"_That's okay…Riku, at what time and day a-are you going to t-take me out on our d-date? Xion s-said that you w-wanted to ask me on F-Friday but you couldn't."_ She asked me.

I had a flabbergasted look on my face.

"Ummmmm is after the Battle of the Bands audition okay?"I ask her.

"_Tomorrow…I am free. I don't have any of my studies seeing as I did them on Friday."_ She answered in reply.

"Then I better finish the rest of my homework then!" I exclaimed.

"_I guess I shall leave you with that task. Have a good afternoon and see you tomorrow."_ She told me without her cute stuttering…did I just think that her stuttering was cute.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I told her and I hung up.

_I'm gonna get you for this Xion…but then again…no! stop thinking like this…but I can't call it off…dammit Xion why are you torturing me like this…_

**XxXxX**

**I hoped you guys like the chapter! X3**


	5. Audition and Results

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY! DDD: I will definitely update this story more often. (When I have the chance I mean) AND IT'S SUMMER! 8D Oh and I noticed the two Zack Fair typos. WHOOPS! XDDD Think of it as two totally different people! X3 One as the Birth By sleep version and the other one as the Final Fantasy VII version XD Kay? X333**

**XxXxX**

_RIKU'S POV_

We are at the Battle of the Bands audition. I'm looking at everyone and they all look like a nervous wreck. Oriha won't stop pacing, Xion won't stop rambling, Namine is shivering, and as for me, I am officially tired because of the fact that I have been set up on a date with Namine as a _kind_ act from Xion.

"BAND #13! YER UP!" Some random guy started to call the next band. _US._

Oriha slowly turned his head in horror and then started to speak.

"ANY OF YOU MESS THIS UP; I'LL KILL THE FIRST PERSON I SEE!" Oriha shouted at the top of his lungs.

Our group entered the audition room, which is like a huge auditorium in our school. There were three judges. One of them looked nice, another looked fair, and the last one looked downright scary.

"State the name of your band, your mates, song chosen, original composer, sing it, and then tell us the reason why the hell you came to this boring ass audition." The mean judge spoke.

Oriha spoke for the group bravely and quickly,"Novum Nox is our band name, I'm the leader, Vanitas, at the guitar is Riku, drums is Xion, and at the piano keyboard is Namine. Song chosen is **Evergreen** by the **Backstreet Boys**."

We all went to our positions and started to play. Oriha looked down and then up and started to sing into the microphone: **(A/N Lyrics may be wrong. Just a caution. Feel free to skip the lyrics.)**

**XxXxX**

**I've been on the run****  
****Slept under the sun****  
****Feeding off the clouds and eating Them like ice cream****  
****I've been all around****  
****Never left this town****  
****Blisters on my eyelids like it's Spring in paris****  
****I've seen everything, I've dreamt Every dream****  
****I am every human****  
****Oh I'm not even finished******

**Look how I go****  
****Impeccable flow****  
****Wind in my face it hardly ever Rains****  
****Always on top****  
****I'm coming up****  
****I'm everything and I am everything****  
****I know it all, don't know a thing****  
****I am changing, still the same****  
****I'm every color, I'm every color****  
****I am evergreen******

**I've been on the side****  
****Always stayed ahead****  
****I'm so very fast give me a speeding ticket****  
****Me you cannot teach****  
****I just wanna know****  
****I've been tryin' to stand but I will never grow****  
****I've seen everything, I've dreamt Every dream****  
****I am every human****  
****No I'm not even finished******

**Look how I go****  
****Impeccable flow****  
****Wind in my face it hardly ever Rains****  
****Always on top******

**I'm coming up****  
****I'm everything and I am everything****  
****I know it all don't know a thing****  
****I am changing, still the same****  
****I'm every color I'm every color****  
****I am evergreen******

**The truth is stranger than fiction****  
****When you're a walking contradiction****  
****When you're evergreen****  
****You're always looking in****  
****You're the first one left****  
****But you're back again****  
****Don't be afraid to ask****  
****But don't ask again****  
****We'll forever last when you're Evergreen******

**Look how I go****  
****Impeccable flow****  
****Wind in my face it hardly ever Rains****  
****Always on top****  
****I'm coming up****  
****I'm everything and I am everything****  
****I know it all don't know a thing****  
****I am changing, still the same****  
****I'm every color,I'm every color****  
****I'm every color****  
****I'm every color(color)****  
****I am evergreen****  
****Yea I am evergreen****  
****I am evergreen****  
****I am evergreen**

**XxXxX**

_NAMINE'S POV_

And with that, our leader finished. The judges looked at him with awe. I do not really know _too_ much about the outside world and reactions but I can tell this was a good reaction.

"THANK YOU SOMEONE _FINALLY _HAS TALENT!" A nice-looking shouted with glee.

"Now tell us the reason why you're here in this dump." Said a mean-looking judge.

"You know, truth be told, I only dragged these guys into this after my old band broke up. Other than that, there isn't really a too important reason but it is reasonable enough; It is to crush my enemy in this competition." Vanitas spoke and curled his hand into a fist.

It makes me wonder where he gets his confidence from…I envy him for that. The judges kindly ask us to exit the audition area and we when we left, we found vacant benches and sat down.

**XxXxX**

_RIKU'S POV_

About ten minutes later, I saw a familiar blonde come out, Ventus…and his band. Oh man this is not gonna be pretty…

"Hey Riku, Xion, Namine…and…_competition._" Ventus said nicely at the first three until he sneered at the last one…which was suppose to be a name...

"Good to see you too princess and her pawns." Vanitas replies with his always sly smirk.

"Whatever…" Ven turned to the side.

"RESULTS ARE UP. ALL BANDS CHECK TO SEE IF THEY ARE IN OR NOT!" Some person of a loudspeaker hollered.

Our band went rushing through a large crowd to see the results. Thanks to Oriha and his rough pushing and being scary skills, we were able to pass through the crowd to the front without too much trouble. As we look at this list of forty bands being able to pass through, it kinda seems like all the cluttering of chosen bands of this makes it impossible to spot ours.

"Guys I found our name!" a certain black haired girl went waving and calling us out from a distance.

We move towards Xion's side and she shows us our place, _number two_. The next thing I knew is that the four of us as a band took hands and went in a circle and laughed out loud of happiness like we won the lottery. People stared at us as if we were crazy or something. I shouldn't really be asking why I should be happy about this, seeing as _some _of us were forced into a band. Oh well, I wouldn't wanna ruin a happy moment now with my band mates. I look to my right and Namine was _laughing_ **and** _smiling_. She looks cute when she's happy. I can now feel my face burn now that I remember that I have a date with her. I will _kill _Xion later for that.

**XxXxX**

**Me: I feel bad…D:**

**Xion: Why? **

**Me: Cause I haven't updated D;**

**Xion: Why?**

**Me: Cause I was gone the whole Summer and I thought I would have time to update.**

**Xion: Why?**

**Me: My cousins cannot be neglected! :o**

**Xion: Why? :3**

**Me: XION!**

**Xion: WOOF! :3**

**Riku: Anyway…the author apologizes dearly for this short and crappy chapter. Next chapter will be longer due to the date –glares at Xion-**

**Xion: Hiiiii Riku! –waves-**

**Me: Until then readers and reviewers!**


	6. A Date and Cat

**It's been well over 4 months or so…writers block, school, etc…I am a terrible person…HAPPY WINTER! Look at the bottom after the chapter, there is a short.**

**XxXxX**

_RIKU'S POV_

One minute I am going in circle with my band mates and the next I am on my date with Namine. Can't say that this is a bad thing BUT…I'm still gonna kill Xion. Enough said.

I look at Namine but then I look away once she turns to look at me. I have no clue on what to do on dates. Better to be on a date than being chased by fangirls, like Sora. Just to break a moment of awkward silence between the two of us, I'll just strike a conversation.

"Hey, Namine, where would you like to go?" I start.

Another moment of silence…

"I do not know. How about you choose?" Namine said to me.

Great. I have NO idea where to go to. I should start with something basic. What would be basic? I know Kairi lent me some shoujo manga a while back. Why did I borrow those manga from Kairi? I don't know. Usually the dates in those mangas consist of walking in beaches, going to restaurants or cafes, or walking in parks…WAIT THAT'S IT! I can take Namine to the park!

"Riku?" A voice called out meekly. Namine.

"Sorry, I was thinking about where we should go…do you like walking in parks?" I ask her.

"A walk in the park sounds nice." Namine smiled.

I look back at Namine with a smile as we entered Destiny Park.

We walk together through the park. I have never been in Destiny Park (I think) o I think we got lost.

"Riku, do you see a directory somewhere?" Namine asks me.

"Nope." I bluntly answer her question.

We find a nearby bench and sit down.

"So Namine, tell me about yourself." I ask her straightforwardly. Oops, Not the best approach but that's my mistake.

Namine looks down at the ground and then at me.

"Um uhh…I do not know where to start…" she says to me.

"How about something basic like…what do you like to do?"

"Oh…I like drawing…What about you, what do you like to do?" She asks me back.

"Well I…I like to…hmm…I never really thought about it." It's true, never thought about it.

Namine chuckles at my answer. Cute. No! Not again!

"Alright well what do you like?" I ask her.

A cat passes us. It is a black cat. Bad luck. Damn. I also believe in superstitions. Bad habit I think…

Namine stares at the cat intently. Did I say stare? More like glare.

"Is something wrong, Namine?" I ask her.

Instead of replying, she stands up and goes up to the cat. She then kneels down. I think something bad is going to happen…

I am wrong.

Namine picks up the cat and starts to snuggle and pet it. I think I also heard her say "Nyan Nyan" a couple of times. Who knew Namine liked cats?

**XxXxX**

_Namine's POV_

"Nyan Nyan," I say to the kitty cat.

I can feel my mouth turn into a kitty mouth. I love cats. This cat is so fluffy that I can pet it forever.

"Hey, Namine?" I hear my name being called.

I stop almost immediately only to see Riku staring at me with a confused look on his face. Did I let my love for cats make this whole moment awkward?

"R-Riku?" I stutter and drop the kitty cat.

"MEOOOOWW" The kitty yowled. Oops, Neko-chan (just named him…or her) seems to be mad at me. I pat Neko-chan again to gain its trust again.

"I'm sorry." I say to Riku while outing my head down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I just didn't know that you liked cats." Riku tells me.

I can tell that my face turned pink. I cover it so he doesn't notice. He smiles at me.

"Come on, let's find a directory or some kind of little park with swing sets or something within this giant forest-park-thing." He tells me.

I scoop up Neko-chan in my arms and go to Riku.

We actually did find swings in the area, along with slides and benches and a jungle-gym. Kids were occupying whereas there are adults there to look out for them. It's nice to know that Riku and I are not completely lost.

I sit on one swing with Neko-chan in my hands and Riku sits in the one next to me. I can hear the adults talking about us. It makes me a little embarrassed though…

"Young love." Said a woman.

"The little one is adorable and the taller one is handsome. They sure do complement each other." Said another woman.

"I bet they're going to sign up for the mini dance competition later today. I am sure they will win first place."

"I bet you're right! I hear first place winners get a… what do they get again?"

"I don't remember but I know that it is interesting."

I look at Riku only to see him sitting quietly, probably think about something. He then comes out of his seat and comes behind me.

"Hang on." He whispers into my ear. I do not really understand what he is trying to say…

All of a sudden, Riku stands the seat of my swing. He starts swinging it with force. I now know what he means by hold on because I almost fell. But Neko-chan is still in my hands…

I made the decision to hold Neko-chan with one hand and to grasp the chain that is attached to the seat.

**XxXxX**

_RIKU'S POV_

I think I just freaked her out. Sure, it was unexpected of me to do that. But I was so deep in thought. I really wanna know what those women were saying over there about a "mini dance competition". It seems interesting enough to participate in. Maybe I'll somehow convince Namine to participate in it with me…

I can tell that we're swinging pretty high. It feels great.

"Namine, doesn't it feel great?" I ask her.

"Y-yeah, it's g-great." She stutters.

Judging by how she stuttered her answer, I'm gonna stop swinging. I slowly stop the swing and get off.

"Sorry about that…" I tell her.

"It's okay." She tells me.

Maybe I shouldn't be spontaneous about my actions. I then see a stand that sells food around the corner of my eye. I then look at Namine.

"Wanna grab something to eat? It's been a while since we ate." I suggest to her.

"Sure." She tells me.

We head to the food stand. I look at the menu to see what we could eat. The stuff here is decent but I don't know it Namine is going to like anything.

"So, what would you like?" I ask her.

"How about a pizza." She pondered.

"Pizza it is." I agree.

I pay for the slices. The person behind the counter tells us, "Enjoy the Faire!"

I didn't know there was a faire today…unless…

"Hey Namine, what day is it today?" I ask her.

"I think it is the 1st." She tells me.

I forgot that today was the Paopu Fruit Faire. When I was younger, I would usually come with Sora, Kairi, Tifa, and my mom. It would be at different locations every year. I look at my slice of pizza and it's in the shape of a paopu fruit. That's kinda funny actually.

We finish eating and explore the Faire that was in the park. Apparently there were game stands, food stands, a couple of rides, and a flier that peaks my interest, the "Mini-Dance Competition" flier.

I take one from the people who hands out the fliers…

**XxXxX**

_Namine's POV_

I am still holding Neko-chan in my arms. Riku is looking at a flier for what looks like-

"Hey, Namine, should we enter this?" Riku shows me the flier. My suspicions were correct.

"Is there a certain type of dance for this?" I ask him.

"Nope, doesn't say." He tells me.

I don't know if I should enter this… I don't want to disappoint Riku but I also don't want to participate…

I clutch Neko-chan tightly. I feel confused. I don't know what to do about this. I don't want to do it but if Riku wants to do this competition then I don't want to hurt him in any way.

I then feel a hand on my shoulder. He's smiling at me.

"I understand if you don't want to do this. I feel stupid for even asking you to even do the competition. It's alright, you don't have to do it just to make me happy." Riku tells me.

I don't know what to do right now. Is he making me feel guilty? I hate it when someone uses that to make me do something. Should I just run away?

After moments of silence I come to a conclusion.

"I'll do the competition with you!" I exclaim.

I look at Riku to see a shocked look. I thought he was expecting me to do this with him… Riku is a very complex person to read and understand…but then again, it is hard to read or understand anybody…right?

"Let's register then." He tells me.

I nod and we go register to enter the competition.

**XxXxX**

_XION'S POV_

"Alert, green eyes and blue eyes have just entered the competition." I say from behind a tree decently distant from the targets, Namine and Riku.

"Are we going to enter?" My partner in crime, also known as Vanitas Oriha, asks me from behind.

"Should we?" I ask him back.

"Your choice cause it was you idea to follow them." He tells me.

I can tell that he wants to enter it.

"Let's do it!" I tell him.

"Let's go register." He says and starts to leave.

"Wait, we can't go there without being seen…we need aliases…" I stop him.

He stops and then he leaves to go register.

"Don't worry." He assures me and goes off to register.

I wait there for a couple of minutes and he comes back. Vanitas looks mad. I hope nothing happened.

"Dammit!" Vanitas exclaims.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"They ran out of spaces. Apparently the number of spaces there were was fifty pairs. Well, if we entered, we would have been the fifty-first. I'm guessing Shinra beat us to it or something." Vanitas explains.

"I see…well everyone is after the prize, since it actually does have value." I tell him.

He eyes me with weird eyes.

**XxXxX**

_Vanitas's POV_

"Exactly what is this _prize_?" I ask Xion.

"Something a girl would dream of having and sharing with her true love!" Xion said while making weird faces to prove her point.

"Damn…" I say because I know what it is.

She then shot me a death glare. I think I provoked her. I think I'm gonna run right now.

"Hey, Xion, look at the time! You know, I uh, gotta go do…umm…do… homework!" I think of quickly and run away.

"Vanitas Oriha I know that you never do your homework and you better bring your ass back here before I drag it back with you being unconscious!" Xion yells at me.

She sounds like she could be the Devil's daughter right there. It sounded sexy… I like it.

I run away from the situation before my ass gets cooked!

**XxXxX**

_RIKU'S POV_

I could have sworn I just heard Xion yell out something…must be my imagination…

"So the first round is in one hour…do you think we should get ready now?" I hear a voice snap me out of a trance. _Namine._

"Yeah, I think we should. I believe they provide us with costumes or something like that…" I tell her.

Well, both of us were right and we got ready. And it took only forty-five minutes to prepare. Everyone who was participating was backstage. The outside was a giant stage, enough space for twenty pairs to dance but I think that it's already organized in some specific order.

While we were preparing, however, Namine and I got separated. I came out in a low pony tail, a long tail black coat tuxedo outfit, and partner-less. When I found missing partner, Namine, she looked gorgeous. She had a strapless blue ball gown on with sleeves that go a little above the elbow and down to her hands. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. She also looked sad, as if she wanted to cry.

"Namine what's wrong?" I ask her.

Namine looked up to see me and she tried to smile. I wipe a tear off her face but she turned away right after that.

I think I did something to make her cry. Oriha is going to kill me. I can just imagine the terrible torture I might have to endure…

**XxXxX**

_Namine's POV_

They didn't have to do that to poor Neko-chan. Those girl competitors are ruthless…

I never even expected to see the girl Selphie here. I was scared.

I then felt arms wrap around me. It was Riku.

"I'm sorry that I dragged you into this." He said to me as he hugged me.

"It's n-not y-your fault, R-Riku." I stutter to him.

_-Flashback-_

"_Neko-chan, are you ready…even though you're not really supposed to participate?" I asked they kitty that was in my arms._

"_Meow," meowed Neko-chan._

"_Alright." I said with a smile on my face even though I was nervous._

_I put Neko-chan down to set him or her free. I didn't check the gender. Oh well._

"_Look who we have here girls! It's the __**Witch**__." Said an easily recognizable voice._

_I don't want to be in this situation. I freeze but try to stay calm. Impossible._

"_Meeeeoooooowwww!" I hear Neko-chan yowl._

_I turn to see Neko-chan forced into a cage by the girl competition._

"_You win, the cat here will suffer a painfully." One of the girls said._

_-End Flashback-_

"Did something happen to the cat? I knew you had it everywhere so I thought something might've happened to it." Riku tells me.

I nod slowly and break away from the hug he had me in. Why can't I stand up for myself?

"I'll save it." Riku assures me and he runs off, leaving me there to hope.

_Thank you, Riku._

**XxXxX**

_RIKU'S POV_

Playing a hero is hard. Who knew that princes from stories like sleeping beauty have it ten times harder? This would be nothing to them! Saving a cat…I never really liked cats because they never really liked me…

I just realized something…the cat was in the girls' changing room-thing. I need a professional for this…

I take out my cell and dial the one number I can trust with no fail.

"_Hello?"_Says the voice on the other line.

"Kai, it's me, Riku. I need you to do me a major favor." I beg.

"_Hey Riku! How's the date? Xion told me you were on one with Namine and that you're at the Paopu Fruit Faire AND that you entered the Faire's dance competition-thing."_Kairi says quickly.

Another reason to kill Xion.

"About that favor you asked about, I think I know which one you're talking about." Kairi tells me.

I turn around and hang up my phone to see Kairi hold the cat in her arms. I go up to Kairi and reach for the cat until she stops me. She has a pink ball gown with straps made for being on the sides of her arms…like Belle's yellow dress in Beauty and the Beast! Her hair was in a ponytail. She looks as if she was going to prom…and with Sora.

"I entered this contest with Sora. You should've seen his face when I told him that I entered the both of us. Priceless! Anyway, I'll only give you the cat if you promise me one thing." Kairi tells me devilishly.

"What would that be?" I ask her a bit curtly.

"When you bring Namine home, you have to kiss her." She makes smooch faces to prove her point.

"No way Kairi!" I snap at her.

"On. The. Lips!" She points to her lips for more emphasis.

"You must be insane…" I tell her.

"But Rikuuu you've never been in a relationship this seriouuss befoorrre!" Kairi whines.

"I don't care. Xion set me up with this date. It's not like I asked for this to happen!" I whisper angrily to her so that no one hears.

"I know a potential couple when I hear Xion sets one uuup! Come ooonn!" Kairi jumps up and down like a whining girl who wants a toy. People start to stare.

"Alright, I'll do it! Just give me the cat." I conclude.

She can be so annoying when she whines and complains about stuff.

"I'll be watching…" Kairi says to me devilishly as she hands me the cat.

I take the cat. The cat looks at me and I look at the cat.

_You sure have been causing bad luck to us, Cat._

The cat only teases me with triumphant meow. You suck cat. BIG TIME.

I see Namine and her face glows with happiness. I like seeing her happy. It makes me feel happy.

"Thank you so much, Riku." She takes the cat and snuggles it.

She looks adorable when snuggling that cat. I cover my face at that thought.

"FIRST TEN COUPLES COME OUT FOR DANCE." Someone said from the PA system.

I was right, the hosts _did _organize this. I know I'm in the batch of couples.

**XxXxX**

_GENERAL POV (No POV)_

Namine Anima and Riku Shinra intently wait as each until their turn is up. Five couples out of the ten that are called out to dance are eliminated, leaving five to advance to the next round.

Namine is twiddling with her thumbs with the black cat, which she gave a temporary name of "Neko-chan", between her and Riku. Riku notices her, knowing that she is nervous.

"It's gonna be okay." He assures Namine.

She looks at him and nods. Namine waits calmly for their turn.

"Riku! Namine! Surprise seeing you here!" a voice coming from a male brunette calls to the couple. He with Kairi.

"Sora, Kairi, what's up?" Riku asks the couple.

"We got through one of the rounds." Kairi said proudly.

"LAST TEN COMPETITORS, COME OUT!" the person talking through the speakers calls out.

"That must be us." Namine tells Riku meekly.

"Yeah! Anyway, Kairi and Sora, nice seeing you. Let's go Namine." Riku says.

The ten couples all come out. The host introduces everyone and then states the rules:

"Alright, one song is chosen at random and you have to dance to it. No exchanging partners while dancing. No physical contact with each other unless it is your partner. Now that the rules have been stated, the song has been chosen for you and you have to dance. Let's go!"

The music starts and all the couples start dancing. Riku and Namine dance to how the beats sound. They twirl, dance slowly, and dancing faster gracefully in unison. The judges at the table were a bit awed by the display of dancing the last group put. Before all couples knew it, the music stops and everyone aligns in a single file line.

The judges announce the couples who advance, one of them being Selphie Tilmitt and her partner. The last couple to be announced was Riku and Namine. Their faces were full of joy and went backstage to meet up with Kairi and Sora.

**XxXxX**

_RIKU'S POV_

"Next round is randomized. Only one couple may advance out of the five that got through." Kairi explains to us.

"Chances that all of us will get through will be slim." Sora says.

"Sora, I can tell that you're gonna purposely fumble like you did in the first round to get us out." Kairi pouts.

"Kai, you go too fast when dancing! It's not my fault I can't keep up!" Sora complains.

"Hey, the couple with Sora and Kairi needs to be on stage for the next round. Everyone is waiting for you." One of the backstage workers tells Sora and Kairi.

Kairi and Sora get up and nods to us as she goes out with Sora.

As it turns out, Kairi and Sora didn't make it to the next round but Selphie with her partner apparently did.

We wait for all the couples to get through. I can tell that Namine is tensing up.

"Last group of couples come out." The backstage guy says to the remaining couples.

We go out. Was it really this dark? I think I lost track of time or something.

"You know the rules. Music, PLAAAAAAY!"

The music plays. It was Cotton-Eye-Joe. I don't know the dance. Kill me…

"Follow my lead." Namine whispers to me.

I trust her so as my dance partner, I follow her lead. Namine knows what she is doing for a fact. The dance is intense for me. I try my best to follow even though I'm tired. I am not giving in. After what seemed like a whole day, the song ends.

"The next couple to advance is…" The host starts to announce.

I was ready to take the walk of shame, knowing that I messed up.

"…Riku and Namine!" The host finishes.

I hug Namine with joy when we reach backstage. One more round to go. We only took a break for a couple of minutes but then we had to go out. I can see Kairi in the crowd with Sora and the cat.

The last piece of music plays, a familiar tune, like a lullaby. Amazing that I know the name of this song…

_Every Time You Kissed Me_

**XxXxX**

_General POV_

**Every time you kissed me  
I trembled like a child  
Gathering the roses  
We sang for the hope  
Your very voice is in my heartbeat  
Sweeter than my dream  
We were there, in everlasting bloom  
**

Riku and Namine dance swiftly, step-by-step. Riku guides Namine as her partner.

**Roses die,  
The secret is inside my pain  
Winds are high up on the hill  
I cannot hear you  
Come and hold me close  
I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain  
Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn  
**

The couple makes a couple of spins, holding each other closely.

**Silver dishes for the memories,  
For the days gone by  
Singing for the promises  
Tomorrow may bring  
I harbour all the old affection**

They gracefully move across the floor.

**Roses are the past  
Darkness falls, and summer will be gone**

Joys of the daylight  
Shadows of the starlight  
Everything was sweet by your side, my love  
Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words  
I'm here just singing my song alone  
Waiting for you, my love

Riku lifts Namine on a couple of instances and they continue to move.****

Every time you kissed me  
My heart was in such pain  
Gathering the roses  
We sang of the grief  
Your very voice is in my heart beat  
Sweeter than despair  
We were there, in everlasting bloom

They spin around as they move, countless. ****

underneath the star  
Shaded by the flowers  
Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love  
You are all my pleasure, my hope and my song  
I will be here dreaming in the past  
Until you come  
Until we close our eyes

The music slowly stops. The couples slowly come to a stop. Namine and Riku stop and gaze at each other deeply. They come out of the trance once they hear the host start talking.

**XxXxX**

_RIKU's POV_

My face is a little red but that is OK.

The host announces the prize winners for second place. It was a guy from my grade, Zidane, and his partner and girlfriend, Garnet. They got a free twenty munny certificate to get ice cream.

"In first place are Selphie Tilmitt and her partner, Tidus!" The host announces.

Selphie looks really happy from the looks of it. Tidus seems like he doesn't care. Maybe he was thinking of something or someone else. He's probably thinking about Yuna. The prize that they got was a banquet of roses and forty munny certificate to get ice cream.

It was nice going up against these people so-

"And the grand prize winners are Riku Shinra and Namine Anima!" The host announces.

Yay, we won. What did we win? We won a Paopu. I bet Selphie is pissed right now…

"WHAAAAAAAAT!-?" Selphie's voice screeched.

"Let's get outta here!" I tell Namine and grab her hand to run.

I hold the paopu fruit in my hand and as I drag Namine through the crowds, Selphie chases us. Namine grabs her cat quickly from Kairi and thanks them. I drag her away again to get away from an enraged Selphie.

"GET BACK HERE WITCH!" Selphie shouts at us as she chases us.

She must really have something against Namine. We continue to run and eventually lose Selphie. Namine and I make it back to the street our houses are on. I escort Namine to her home. Apparently, Namine's parents were out and her mother left a note for us. Namine doesn't have her key to her house so I can't do anything about it…well I can bring her into my home but I don't know…We'll just wait I guess.

I just realized that I dragged Namine while she was in her gown while I was in that fancy outfit.

"Could we sit down on the couch-swing that is on your front porch?" I ask her.

She nods her head and we both sit.

**XxXxX**

_Namine's POV_

I am locked out of my own home. Mother never leaves spare keys hanging around. I had my own key but I didn't have time to get it after Riku and I were chased. Hopefully Kairi and Sora managed to get my things.

I snuggle Neko-chan because of how cold it is outside at night. But as if he read my mind, Riku puts his coat around me.

"I figured you were cold so I put my coat around, if that's okay with you, I mean." Riku tells me.

He is a kind guy. Before I know it, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**XxXxX**

_RIKU's POV_

I feel something slump onto my shoulder. It was a sleeping Namine. The cat is in front of us, on the ground, stretching. Maybe it got tired of being held by Namine…

I then remember about Kairi's deal. I have to kiss Namine but she can't exactly go into her home. I guess I still have to do it either way or Kairi will make my life miserable. That makes two people I have to kill. But I don't want to take advantage of her this way…

I'll just kiss her on the cheek then.

I ready myself and face her cheek. I slowly close my eyes and kiss it. When I open my eyes, I somehow landed on her lips. I slowly release myself from the kiss and I hear a meow. I look to see that cat between me and Namine. That sneaky little…I bet Kairi did something to the cat…

I realize something again…I probably just stole Namine's first kiss. I am a very cruel person…

Instead of worrying about something like that, I carry Namine on my back and to my house with the cat following us. When I enter my home, I manage to carry Namine to the guest room and slowly lay her on the bed. I put a blanket over her and I get out of the room, closing the door.

I meet my mom in the kitchen and she asks me why I brought Namine to the house. I explain everything (minus the kiss) to her and she smiles. I hand over the paopu and she examines it while I head to my room to sleep. I also tell her to contact Namine's mom to tell her that Namine is staying with us for the night because she doesn't have her key.

When I reach my room, I slip into a t-shirt and shorts and fall asleep almost immediately in my bed. That is, until my cell phone starts ringing. I barely manage to pick it up but I did anyway!

"Hello?" I ask.

"_Riku, I'm so proud that you kissed her!"_ It was Kairi.

"Kairi, I'm tired and you're too obnoxious right now. Can you let me go to sleep?" I tell her off.

"_Awww fine but I was watching in the bushes nearby in case you were wondering. That's only phase one!"_ Kairi exclaims.

"What the hell are you talking about…?" I yawn.

"_Oh nothing, just go to sleep!"_ She tells me.

Without thinking I just take out the batteries from my phone and immediately fall asleep.

**XxXxX**

**I hope this chapter was long enough…17 pages on Word with over 4500 words used in this. By the way, the song "Everytime You Kissed Me" is from the anime Pandora Hearts. I love Gil and his phobias of cats X3**

**EXTRA SHORT!**

**XxXxX**

_Vanitas's POV_

I am in hell.

No.

I am in something worse than hell.

I am in a frilly pink apron baking cookies for the devil herself. I remember saying she was the daughter of the devil.

WRONG.

After I ran from her earlier, I didn't exactly get too far.

"Be sure to make double fudge chocolate chip, _**maid**_!" The she-devil tells me.

"I am no-one's damn maid!" I snap.

"Feisty today are we? You have to double the batch!" Xion smirks evilly.

"OH HELL NO!" I shout.

"Do it or I'll…I'll…I'll do something mean!" She said. Wow, that was pretty lame…

"What's the mean thing?" I chuckle.

"Hmmmm…lemme give it some thought…" She tells me.

Just as long as she doesn't quit the band, we're good. What was the reason why I like this girl? God knows why that's what.

SNAP

I feel light hit my eyes. It blinds me.

"Pictures for memories!" She sticks her tongue out at me.

The next thing I knew, I run after her just to get rid of the picture.

**XxXxX**

**Hope you liked it :D**


	7. A Crazy Morning and an Evening Party

**Another chapter :D I own none of the characters blah-blah-blah. I hope it has enough humor. I suck at creating funniness. There should be a new genre of writing because of me: cheesiness (cause there's a lot of it)**

**XxXxX**

_Riku's POV_

"Ri…" a voice says

No answer from me.

"Riku…" the person tells me again.

"What…is it?" I ask slowly and tiredly.

"Can you let go of me?" the voice squeaks.

I open my eyes to see myself in my bed, with Namine laying next to me, being held by me, and turning red. She is still in the blue gown. It makes me wonder why mom didn't give clothes to her. I let go of her and she rises from the bed.

"Um Namine…how long was I holding you hostage for?" I ask her slowly. Her face was completely red.

"About t-twenty m-m-minutes. Your mother sent me to wake you up." She stutters.

I can't believe that I was THAT deep into my sleep.

"Y-you were also talking in your sleep. It sounded as if you were confessing something." She says honestly.

I try to recall the dream I had last night. But then again, I don't even remember half the dreams I have. Oh well. But this is serious…I could have confessed my love to Namine or some random girl…or worse…Selphie.

"When people sleep, a lot of things come out of their mouths that they don't really mean anything. I probably confessed to liking some food that I hate or something." I ramble.

_Way to say something lame Riku, really, _I think.

"A-anyway, you should get ready for breakfast." She tells me.

"You should get ready too. If you ask my mom, I'm sure she'll give you clothes or something." I suggest to her.

"Okay, Thank-you." Namine tells me politely as she leaves the room.

I get out of my bed a couple of seconds later and go to the bathroom for a shower. Nothing like a hot shower to forget about those complex thoughts!

**XxXxX**

_Namine's POV_

I see Riku's mother in the kitchen and three other boys at the table. She and the three boys notice me staring. The boys all look Riku's age.

"Well, well, look who we have here." Says a medium hair-cut boy.

"She's a cutie." Says a boy with hair that looks like it defied gravity.

"Who knew Riku hit it on with a girl as small as this." Says a long haired boy.

I turn really red and freeze as these boys gather around me. They're invading my personal bubble.

"OWWW!" All three of them shout together.

Riku's mother had a face that looks like it could kill someone. Apparently, she was holding a rolled up newspaper. I am guessing she hit those boys with it.

"Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, remember to be respectful towards guests. OR ELSE!" Riku's mother said in a threatening tone.

"Yes ma'am!" said the boys.

Riku's mother comes up to me and takes me to her bedroom.

"I know you are in a need for some spare change in clothes. I picked out clothes that would fit you perfectly. Here you go." She hands me the clothes.

"Thank-you, Mrs. Shinra." I tell her.

"Not a problem. How about you go take a shower before you change? The bathroom is down the hall to the right." Riku's mother says.

"Okay, thank you, again." I smile and I walk out the door and go down the hall.

The door is unlocked but closed. I didn't really hear anything come from it. I open the door to see a foggy mist covering the room. I slowly enter only to see one thing: A more-than-shirtless Riku staring at a tomato faced me.

"AHHHH!" We scream together in unison.

I run out of the bathroom and close the door. I slump down only to try to calm down and register what happened. A couple of minutes later, Riku comes out dressed in baggy pants and a white t-shirt. He sits down next to me.

"I'm sorry for coming in on your shower." I apologize immediately.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner that I was going to take a shower." Riku apologizes as well.

There is a quiet moment between the two of us.

"I-I think I should be going to take a shower I get up to enter the bathroom." I say to him as I get up to enter the bathroom.

"The bathroom lock is broken. I'll stay out here and guard. I promise I won't peek." Riku assures me.

I nod slowly and enter the bathroom to take a shower as Riku guards the door. I trust him not to look despite the promise.

**XxXxX**

_Riku's POV_

I am an idiot. I probably just scarred Namine for life. Here I am now just standing guard so that no one enters in on Namine and her shower.

"Hey Riku, we saw the girl you brought. You didn't corrupt her yet did you?" Someone asks me. Kadaj, my dick-headed cousin.

"Is that her taking a shower now?" Loz asks while trying to open the door and peek.

"Perverts. And no, I didn't Kadaj." I close the door and push Loz away from the knob.

"How cruel, Riku. You should share the girl. It's not like she's your property." Yazoo says, sounding disappointed.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you guys do anything to her." I tell them in a serious tone.

"We'll see about that." Kadaj smirks with his brothers.

They all try to reach for the knob but I try to fight them away. Everyone throws a punch or a kick at everyone. My shirt was torn off much to my dismay. But as Namine's body guard, I must protect her right now no matter what happens to me. After what seemed like forever, someone opens the door and we all topple in. My fall was cushioned, however, by some_one _rather than some_thing. _It was Namine. She was in a towel…again.

This is the second time I had seen Namine wrapped in a towel around her body. Not a lot of guys see this kind of stuff more than once.

She was on the ground, holding her towel. I was on top of her, staring into her eyes. My heart starts to thump rapidly.

Okay, that just makes me sound as if I'm going to rape her. I probably just literally scarred her life even more.

"Boys what is going on?" a voice said at the door. Mom.

"Riku tried to do something naughty to the guest. We tried to stop him auntie, really!" Yazoo lies to my mom in a tone of a five-year-old.

Realizing I am still hovering over Namine, shirtless at that, I move to the side and then stand up.

"They're lying, mom! I wouldn't even dare do this at all, especially to Namine!" I protest.

"I believe you Riku. I saw everything from a dark corner. Now boys, get out of the bathroom and we will discuss you punishment in the kitchen." My mom says in a normal tone.

She's gonna kill us.

We all gather in the kitchen. Namine joins us after a couple of minutes. She's wearing a couple of my old clothes that fit her perfectly. She stands next to my mom.

"Now, there was something that happened before the actual incident. Riku, why were you and Namine screaming in the bathroom?" My mother asks me sternly.

I turn away as my face reddens but I have to face it. I look at Namine, who nods, assuring me that it is okay to tell, and then I look at my stern-faced mother.

"I was taking a shower and Namine not knowing that I was or knowing that the knob was broken, she came in and saw me. We were both shocked so we screamed. We apologized afterward." I tell her.

Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo start to whisper and giggle as if they were gossiping girls. Mom gives them a glare and they stop.

"I see, continue your story." Mom commands.

I sigh and continue, "After we apologized to each other, I told Namine about the door knob and agreed to stand guard. Then these three perverts come and try to enter. I tried to stop them but one of them got to the door, opened it, and we all fall in, creating the problem now."

My mom nods and then looks at Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo.

"Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, you know Auntie loves you very much. This was a very bad thing you did to Riku and our guest. Now what do you have to say for yourselves?" My mom speaks in the tone a four-year-old would understand.

"We're sorry." The three stooges say.

I don't believe them even for one second.

"Riku," My mom calls.

"Yeah, Mom?" I answer.

"Say sorry to Namine." She tells me.

"I'm sorry, Namine." I tell her.

"I-it's n-not your f-f-fault." Namine tells me.

Everyone, including me, just had to awww at that adorable stuttering. Namine turns red.

"Now for the punishment." Mom turns scary.

We all gulp.

"Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, no riding your motorcycles, no locking your bedrooms, and your curfew is nine pm. This will go on for two weeks." Mom tells them.

The all grunt and complain but mom shuts them up. She turns to me.

"Riku, I know that this was all a misunderstanding for you but you are still going to be punished. You will fix the door knob and you have to do what Namine and I tell you to do for one week. Understand?" Mom assures me.

I nod and receive glares from my three cousins.

For breakfast, there are pancakes. I love pancakes.

Namine only eats one. Kadaj eats three. Loz eats two. Yazoo eats one. Mom said that she is going to eat later. As for me, I eat like six of them. Everyone looks at me as if I was insane or something. Never underestimate my mother and her cooking skills!

The phone then rings. Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, and I race to the phone to see who it is but overall, mom got it. She talks on it for two seconds and then hands it to me.

"It's Namine's mom. She wants to talk to you before she talks to Namine." My mom whispers to my ear and looks at Namine. Everyone looks at me again. The three stooges glare at me while Namine has a worried look on her face.

I nod and take the phone and myself to another room, _my _room. Mom is keeping an eye on everyone, including Namine.

"Hello?" I ask.

"_Hello, Riku."_ It was Namine's mom.

"Oh Mrs. Anima! How are you?"

"_Good, how about you?"_

"Okay…it that's even the right word…"

"_Haha. So how is my Nami doing?"_

"She's doing well. Last night we entered a competition. After winning we were chased by a lunatic and we didn't have a key so she stayed over last night."

"_I understand. Now Riku, I have a favor to ask."_

"Sure, anything. I have to pay back for stealing your daughter, right?"

"_A joker now eh? Anyhow, I would like you to come to a party tonight. My husband would like to meet you and your family. And bring your friends too!"_

"That's totally fine. What time?"

"_Six pm. Oh and come in formal wear with a mask."_

"Alright, done and done."

"_Okay, it was nice talking with you. May I talk to my daughter now?"_

"Sure, see you guys tonight."

I get out of my room and to the kitchen and hand Namine the phone. She talks with her mother and then hangs up.

"I have to go home. My mother said that Kairi dropped off my things at home and that we are going to have guests come over for a party." Namine tells us.

"Did Kairi drop off anything that belongs to m-," I got cut off by a ringing doorbell.

I answer the door to see Kairi deliver my stuff.

"Riku I got your stuff that you left at the competition. Anyway, I gotta go so it was nice seeing you!" Kairi hands me my stuff and leaves.

After a moment of silence, my mom tells me to escort Namine home, even though she is my next-door neighbor. I walk her to her porch and see the swing, remembering that I had kissed her last night while she was sleeping. I then remember the cat…

"Namine, what happened to the cat?" I ask her.

"I forgot about the cat…sorry." Namine apologizes.

"That's okay, I'll bring it the next time we see each other, 'kay?" I promise.

"Okay." She says.

We stand there for a couple of seconds.

"I gotta go Namine, I'll see you, okay." I wave to her and walk away.

"Bye…Riku…Riku wait!" Namine calls out.

She runs toward me and almost trips but I catch her.

"Something wrong Namine?" I ask her.

**XxXxX**

_Namine's POV_

I don't what to say. I know that I wanted to say something…that's it! I now know what to say!

"Ummm you should come to the party tonight." I tell him sheepishly.

He looks at me with a confused look on his face but then he smiles.

"Sure, as you wish." He tells me cooly with a smile and bows down.

"See you tonight then? Oh and bring a mask." I assure.

"Definitely," He shakes my hand.

As we part our ways, I smile to myself. My heart flutters and I turn red at the thought of him coming. I feel different around him…I have the feeling to be clumsy, embarrassed, and kind of loyal to him.

What does this mean and why is it happening to me? I'll do some research…

**XxXxX**

_Riku's POV_

So much for making it a surprise…

On my quick walk home I text my friends, and Vanitas Oriha, to come to the party. However, I did not call Selphie. It would be like giving Namine a death sentence and for me a one way ticket to prison for involuntary-murder-for-hire.

When I enter my home, my mom and my cousins look at me. We all gather into the kitchen.

"Namine's mother has invited us to come to a party this evening. We all have to be formal but wear masks. Think of it as a masquerade party. Also, I'm guessing this was supposed to be a secret but Namine, being told about the party excluding us, invited us for a second time. So, any questions regarding anything I just said?" I explain.

Mom speaks up," Riku, honey, I get the feeling this girl really likes you. Because we are going to this party, what are you going to give her? What are you going to wear?"

"I actually haven't thought about the present. I was thinking of flowers and something else." I begin but then wonder through my thoughts.

"I can help with that. Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, you're all coming too and I expect for all of you to be on your best behavior or else I'll extend the punishment. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Mom makes her point.

The three nod slowly in fear. No one doesn't like to see my mom angry, not even me.

"Okay, so we have six hours to get ready. We three need those monkey suits and masks. Any idea where we can get them?" Kadaj says.

"I know my husband had at least four. It would be silly of my to let all four of you borrow them but you all match his size coincidentally. Besides, I have no choice really so I have to let all four of you borrow them. If I were to let you borrow them, however, one stain will result in your absolute demise!" Mom sort of threatens us.

"Masks?" Loz asks.

"We can paint them." Mom suggests as she takes out the kit.

"That solves our problems but don't we need to bring in gifts?" Yazoo asks.

"I have it all planned out." Mom laughs evilly.

This is a side of mom I usually don't see every day. Good thing I don't or else it would be like living with Sora, Xion, and Selphie mixed together…That thought will be erased as soon as mom goes back to normal.

We first start with painting masks. Apparently, everyone I called had come over with their own masks to paint. Oh well. At least it makes bonds stronger.

For my mask, half of it was black, white, and golden yellow, The whole mask was black, I left it white by making little triangles below the eyes, like Axel from my grade has, and the golden yellow was used in tints of the corners.

Mom is being secretive about hers. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo made their masks look like from the movie _V for Vendetta_. Kairi and Sora had matching masks of some sort. Vanitas Oriha made his look like Scream. Xion's mask had clown colors. Ven's mask was green but had a silvery color around. Aqua's was the same as Ven's only blue. Terra's mask was just like Aqua's and Ven's but more like a light brick red…I can't explain it. As for Roxas, he made his checkerboard style with some sign. He's in a club with Xion called Organization XIII so I'm guessing he's drawing that sign.

Three hours until the party.

After mask painting, we wash our hands and faces to get the paint off. After that, we begin to change. The girls go into Mom's room and the guys change in my room, my three cousins' shared room, and the guest room. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo change in their room. Sora, Roxas, Ven, Terra, and I change in my room. Vanitas Oriha, however, goes to change in the guest room. He doesn't like crowds…like Namine…Namine…I wonder she is going to wear to the party…

When everyone was out, they all look sophisticated, even Sora.

None of the guys did their hair unless it was long, like mine. For the people who have long hair, they have to put it in a low ponytail. As for the girls, they all put their hair in buns unless they had short hair like Xion and Aqua. Sora, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo have bow ties on their tuxedos. Terra, Roxas, Ventus have ties. Vanitas Oriha doesn't have a tie but still somehow makes himself look sophisticated. As for me, I have a tail coat with a tie. Kairi has a pink ball gown…makes me wonder how many pink dresses she owns. Xion wears a strapless black ball gown…which made Vanitas drool a little. Aqua wears a deep ocean blue ball gown. Mom wore a beige dress that suits her perfectly.

Thirty minutes until the party. We plan to get there at least on time or five to ten minutes earlier.

"So, what is everyone gonna bring as a gift?" Kairi asks the group.

"Vanitas and I got chocolates…the expensive kind." Sora starts.

"Roxas and I got chocolates for her as well." Ventus said second.

"I made her a charm." Aqua says.

"I helped Aqua." Terra says sheepishly.

"We're sharing the gift with Auntie. She won't even tell us what it is." Yazoo complains.

"I don't even know what I got her." I say casually.

Xion comes up to me and starts to shake me madly.

"RIKU HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND COME OOONN. I KNOW YOU KNOOWW. TELL UUUSS!" Xion yells at me while still shaking me like a madman.

"Xion, honey, try not to break my son. He really doesn't know." Mom tries to calm her.

Xion instantly stops shaking me and I drop to the ground. "Really?" Xion acts surprised.

"Yes. I'll tell you all during the party but in secret." Mom winks.

Five minutes until the party. I then remember the cat.

I find the cat in my room and give it a white ribbon type collar with a bell on it. I hold it with my arms and bring it downstairs.

"Awwwww," Everyone awws at the cat.

Really? Oh well.

"Let's go." I say in an annoyed tone.

We all go to Namine's home. There were gifts that people brought but they were at least five times bigger. Those made our gifts look really disappointing. I still kept the cat in my hands in hopes of giving it to Namine in person.

Once we enter the grand room where everyone had these fancy masks, everyone from my group disperses. I just stand there alone. But to not look like some idiot, I walk around.

"Riku?" A voice comes from behind me.

I turn around and see Selphie in a mask. A shocking look spreads on my face but then it turns a little serious.

"Selphie, is there any reason why you're here?" I ask her.

"My uncle invited me to come over since his son is friends with this one guy whose dad is a very important person." She tells me.

I actually believe her.

"Selphie! Selphie! Help!" A boy with short, mahogany brown color says.

"What is it Arc?" Selphie rolls her eyes.

"I can't find Luneth. Have you seen him anywhere?" the kid, Arc says in a worriedly tone.

"No, I didn't see him anywhere. He's probably looking for his old friend or fiancée or something. Now can you leave me." Selphie tells Arc rudely.

Arc leaves to go look for his friend.

"Selphie, who was that?" I ask her.

"That's my cousin Arc. He's only fifteen and he's a wimp. The friend that invited him to come was that Luneth guy we talked about for two seconds." Selphie answers my question.

I nod and then a hand touches my shoulder. I turn around slowly to see Namine's mom.

"Riku, my husband would like to meet you now. Sweetie, would you mind if I took him for a few minutes?" Mrs. Anima says sweetly.

"I don't mind at all." Selphie says politely.

The cat, Mrs. Anima, and I meet up with Namine's dad. He's very scary looking. He has long blonde hair, a red shawl, and a very stern face that can shoot you in the eyes. Most of his face is covered with a mask but I feel as if I can see right through it.

"Hello young man. You must be Riku I presume?" He shakes my hand.

"Yes, I am, sir." I confirm.

"If I am correct, you are one of my daughter's friends." He interrogates me.

"Yes I am." I answer.

He offers me a drink of punch. I take it and drink it. It tastes good but it has this weird aftertaste or something.

"When did you meet her? Where? How?" He dumps these questions onto me.

"I met her about a few days ago, I was lost and wandered to South Wing Art Classroom in school, and she was alone and drawing so I talked to her." I feel my whole soul sinking.

"Daddy, are you making one of the guests feel uncomfortable aga-Riku?" a voice comes in. Namine.

She is wearing an extremely pale blue ball gown with her hair up and looks extremely gorgeous. I can barely recognize her with the mask on.

**XxXxX**

_Namine's POV_

My dad is talking with Riku. I just hope daddy doesn't scare him. That is the case with most of my friends these days…

"Of course not Namine dear…I wanted to meet the young lad your mother told me about while we were out for the night last night." Daddy says to me.

Mother told him about Riku. I just hope he doesn't get the wrong idea…

"Say, Riku, I will leave you for a bit and we can continue this conversation later. I have more guests to tend to. Daddy loves you Namine." He tells us and kisses the top of my head and leaves.

Riku and I look at each other and turn away. We walk out onto the terrace and enjoy the cold breeze.

"Namine," Riku catches my attention.

"Hm?" I answer and look at him.

"Here you go." He smiles and hands me a soft black thing. Neko-chan!

I snuggle Neko-chan as it meows. But I stop a couple of minutes later. Riku chuckles at me and I smile.

"So, how are you enjoying the party?" I ask him.

"It's fun." He leans against the rails.

"Okay," I say.

"How about you, are you enjoying it?" He asks me back.

"It's a little bit boring. All I have been doing was greeting guests before I noticed father interrogating you." I tell him sheepishly.

"Really?" he looks surprised.

"Yeah." I mumble.

"Then how about I ask for a dance?" Riku tells me cooly.

I nod and he takes my hand. We try to open the door to get out of the terrace but it's locked. We pound on the door, call out, and turn the knob vigorously. Nothing works.

"Oh well." Riku slumps down.

I nod in agreement and slump down next to him. What an embarrassing way to enjoy a party.

"Looks like we have no choice," Riku says but I give him a weird look.

"You're not thinking of breaking down the door, are you?" I say.

"No, actually, I was thinking that we could dance out here but that does not sound like a half-bad idea." He looks at me.

We both laugh and slowly stop. I then remember something.

"Riku, do you have your cell phone?" I ask him.

"On me right now? Sorry but no, I don't." He said in a sad tone.

"I don't either." I say.

All of a sudden, the door opens next to us. It was Xion.

"Where were you two? I have been looking EVERYWHERE for you two." Xion hugs me.

"You were?" Riku doesn't believe.

"Not really but you're missing all the fun!" Xion exclaims.

"We were locked out." I say.

"Well come on!" Xion urges.

Riku and I follow her inside. The music is blasting through my ears.

"Namine, would you care for a dance." Riku asks me.

He holds out his hand and I take it. Riku pulls me toward him and we dance in circle like everyone else. I wish this moment lasts forever.

**XxXxX**

_Riku's POV_

Namine and I are dancing across the floor. There are people whispering stuff to each other but I ignore it. Namine looks as if she's having fun. I smile to myself for that.

The music slowly stops and so do we. Namine and I sit together somewhere and talk.

"Namine, is there a reason for this party?" I ask her out of the blue.

"I honestly do not know myself. Mother and father do not usually give out the details." She says in a sad tone.

"Is there anyone here that you know besides us?" I ask.

"Loads. There are a few of my childhood friends here but I haven't seen any of them." Namine says.

"I say we go find them." I tell her.

Namine looks a bit surprised but then she shakes her head.

"I don't know. I'm not sure. I know they'll find me." Namine assures me.

"If you say so…" I say in a tone of disappointment.

I actually want to meet her childhood friends…

I sit with Namine and we continue talking. The more I talk with her, the more…the more…I can't find the right words. She may be a wallflower in school but outside, she's so open. She has a wonderful personality and she's beautiful.

"Namine," I say.

She turns to me, "What is it Riku?"

I clench my fist and look at her and smile. I feel a little hot right now.

"Nothing…" I lie.

**XxXxX**

_Namine's POV_

I wonder what's going on with Riku. He's acting a little strange right now. I'm worried about him. Maybe he has concocted something…

"Riku, are you okay?" I ask him.

"I-I'm fine." He stutters.

"Are you sure?" I want to assure.

"No." He tells me truthfully.

I take of Riku's mask and put my hand on his forehead. It's a little bit hotter than usual. I take his hand and drag him to the kitchen and seat him down in a chair. I look in the medicine cabinet and take out a thermometer.

"Riku, do you mind if I check your temperature?" I ask him.

"Not at all." He tells me.

After a couple of minutes, the thermometer beeps and I check his temperature. It reads: 102.4 degrees. Riku has a fever. Should I ask his mother? Should I ask my mother? I can't just leave him here.

"Riku, can you stand up?" I ask him.

He doesn't respond to me but tries stand up but fumbles back into his seat. I guess I have to do this myself. I try to lift Riku up from his chair but he just slumps back down. He might have fallen asleep…or fainted. Either way, I lift him up as best as I could and I drag him to the nearest bedroom I can find: the guest room.

"It's okay Riku, we're almost there." I assure my sleeping companion.

"Namine?" I hear from behind me.

"Ingus?" I ask.

Ingus takes off his mask and nods. He's my cousin, a year older than me, and his fiancée is one of my childhood friends, Refia. Ingus has blond hair, like me, and his mother and my daddy are brother and sister. His fiancée, Refia, has an orangey-red hair color and is extremely pretty. She's the same age as me.

"Ingus, can you help me?" I say sheepishly.

"Sure," He tells me and he carries Riku into the guest bedroom.

Ingus lays Riku onto the bed and I sit next to him. I stroke his hair and face gently.

"What happened to him Namine?" Ingus asks me.

"He concocted a fever of a hundred-and-two degrees." I tell my cousin.

"Are his parents here?" He asks me.

"His mother is here but I don't know about his father." I say sullenly.

"I understand…and Namine…" Ingus tells me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"If I were you, I would not be so clingy toward the guy. I do not think your father would approve of it." Ingus warns me.

I ignore what he says and he leaves and closes the door. I stay with Riku and continue to stroke his face.

_Riku…_

I kiss his forehead. After I did that, I feel something pull down. This is a case of déjà vu right now.

"Riku?" I ask.

No answer. I try to struggle out of the grasp he put me in.

"Riku, please wake u-," I got cut off by Riku's lips coming into contact with mine.

My whole body goes limp after he releases his lips from mine. Riku shifts his body in a different position, releasing his grip from me. I stand up and go around the bed to check on Riku. He is asleep so the kiss could have been an accident…

After a few minutes, Riku wakes up.

"Namine…what happened?" Riku asks me while rubbing his head.

"You had a fever so I took you to the guest room to rest." I tell him without mentioning the kiss and holding.

"I'm sorry if I was some kind of nuisance to you." Riku tells me.

"It's okay." I smile.

"I think I'm well enough to go out there Namine." Riku gets up.

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"I'm sure. Thank you, Namine." He thanks me.

Riku supports himself with the wall. I try to help him but he stops me, saying that I had done enough for him.

**XxXxX**

_Xion's POV_

I look for Namine and Riku again. The last time I have seen them, they were dancing together. Gosh they look so cute together. I wish I could find them so that they can hear some kind of secret announcement.

"Hey, you okay?" says a voice from behind. Vanitas.

"Yeah, just looking for Namine and Riku." I peer both ways while replying.

"I see…would you like a dance?" Vanitas asks me.

I look back at him and smile.

"Sure. But I usually lead and I'm pretty quick so try to keep up." I smirk evilly.

"You're on." Vanitas smirks at me as well.

**XxXxX**

_Vanitas's POV_

I take Xion's hand and drag her across the floor. We go in circles but Xion turns the tables on me.

"Clever are we?" I smirk.

"Oh please." Xion rolls her eyes.

"You know, we could leave and do something together." I slowly change the subject.

"A little too direct are we?" Xion tells me.

I smirk at her and think of something quickly. She starts rambling on and on about something but to cut her off, I kiss her on the lips.

SMACK

I just got bitch slapped. That actually hurt…

"OW!" I shout.

"What was that?-!" Xion starts to get mad at me.

"You were talking a lot. I had to shut you up didn't I?" I make up.

"This is all wrong! I should have been the one to kiss you!" Xion exclaims.

A shocking look creeps onto my face and then Xion crashes her lips onto mine. We just make out in a corner. A lot of people just stare at us but who gives damn.

**XxXxX**

_Riku's POV_

I can't thank Namine enough. I feel pretty useless as of right now. It's like I had suffered from some kind of hangover or something. Everything is spinning in circles. I sit on a chair and hear sounds next to me. I can barely make out the picture but I think I see a giant black blob or something.

"Shinra is that you?" A voice I kind of recognize talks to me.

"Who's to know?" I tell the person drowsily.

"Riku are you drunk?" Another voice pops in.

"No." I answer curtly.

"Xion? Van?" Another new voice comes in.

"Namine, is Riku drunk?" I think Xion says.

"No, he's just suffering a fever." The soft voice of Namine tells Xion.

"He looks drunk." I think Oriha says.

I feel like a total mess. Why do I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep? I try to continue to stay awake.

"Namine, is this your friend, Riku?" I hear a gruff voice say.

"Sorry daddy, he's just sick." I hear Namine say.

"Is he suffering a hangover?" I hear Namine's father say.

"No, he isn't." Namine defends me.

I hear Namine's father sigh and I vaguely see that he is trying to take Namine with him somewhere.

"Wait…" I say.

The two look at me, so do Oriha and Xion.

"I'm sorry that you have to see me like this but don't leave with your daughter just yet please." I plead.

"Fine, I guess I have to start it without you, Namine." Namine's father says and he leaves.

Namine stays and supports me. I try to smile at her and she smiles at me. Her warm smile is enough to keep me going.

"NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PRESENTING ANSEM ANIMA." And announcer blasts.

"I have an announcement to make," Mr. Anima begins, "My daughter, Namine Anima…"

The next thing I know, I struggle to run out of the Anima household. Namine tries to stop me but I just shoo her away. Kairi, Xion, Vanitas, and Sora follow me. I barely manage to even make it to my porch but the support of my friends is enough.

My knees surrender at the stairs of my front porch. Tears start to well up in my eyes. I hit the floorboard of my porch with my fist continuously, not caring that it's bleeding. I start crying a lot…the last time I cried this much was when dad was leaving for work and died in a car crash on the way to his job when I was ten.

"Damn it all! Damn it all to hell! I should have known! I should have known!" I exclaim.

My friends and Vanitas try to support me, telling me that it's okay. No, it's not okay. I feel as if I'm losing one of my closest friends. I don't even know if I can consider her my friend anymore. I feel as if she taught me something even more than I have taught her. Even though I just recently met her, one thing crosses mind now:

_I am in love with you, Namine Anima._

**XxXxX**

**The pancakes thing is based on me a couple of years ago. My grandma makes the best crepes and I ate like 7 or 8 of them. Very flavorful. I feel as if I made Namine's mom a little demanding on the phone XD Wasn't it cheesy with a side of drama and romance? I know that there are fans of VanXi couple so there you have it XD I had to add the Final Fantasy III charries by the way. The FFIII charries I added are Arc, Luneth, Ingus, and Refia. If you guessed that Namine's dad was Ansem, I give you cookie. You can probably guess what the announcement was. Sorry but I had to add some kind of plot twist. Another long chapter to make up for my long absence, have a Happy New Year :D**


	8. Against Authority and Deranged Dads

**Possible last chapter update. Reason for that is because finals are coming up. After finals, I'll continue to write the story :3 this chapter will be lengthy keep in mind so enjoy :D Enjoy the cheesiness X3 Beatrix's theme from Final Fantasy IX, **_**A Loss of Me**_**, is such a beautiful track :,D If a specific day or lyrics is bolded, in Italics, or both, it's part of the story :3 The story is a little bit more serious here in this chapter so there isn't really anything funny unless there is.**

**XxXxX**

_**Monday**_

_Namine's POV_

It is Monday and I am scared to confront Riku about last night. The announcement caught me by surprise just as much as it surprised Riku. After the party, I confronted father about that announcement…

_-Flashback-_

"_Father, why was this announcement made without consulting me?" I angrily ask._

_Daddy looks at me with serious eyes. My face turns puffy and I have tears coming down my cheeks._

"_Namine, it is your duty as an Anima to do this. Think about it, if you do this, you can leave that school and be with your other friends at that art school you wanted to go to." My father explains as he wipes my tears._

_I remove his hand and turn away from him. As much as I want to be with my old friends, my newer friends are just as important to me._

"_You have no right to do this. I don't want everything to be chosen for me. I'm not a little girl anymore. I want to have the freedom to do my own choices sometimes. This is one of those times." I argue._

_Daddy looks at me but tells me that this cannot be undone. He then shows me a video of the night before the party, when Riku was waiting with me on the porch. It shows him kissing me as I'm asleep, Kairi recoding it, and Neko-chan moving my head at an angle where Riku would come into contact with my lips._

"_Namine, I am doing this for your safety…And if you are thinking about it….no, I did not tell your mother about the arrangement…," Daddy tells me._

_I ignore what he says. Even if Riku kissed me that night without telling me, I know one thing and the reason why I act strangely around him:_

_I am in love with you, Riku Shinra._

_-End Flashback-_

My eyes start to water but I rub my eyes. I wait where Riku would usually wait for me in the halls but everyone goes to their classes. I have the feeling that he won't come. My heart sinks a bit as I walk to my usual place. The art classroom is all empty and I see the one chair in the corner. I sit there and flip open my sketchbook.

I start to draw. I draw a nearby flower but something about it looks wrong when I finish it. My pencil takes control of the paper and scribbles all over it. I try to draw other things I see: paintbrushes, desks, and chairs. In the end, they are all scribbled all over and I throw those pieces away. I then hear the bell for lunch.

I run out of the room and push through the crowds. My face lightens up as I enter the cafeteria to see my friends. I search for Riku but he isn't here. My smile turns into a frown as I walk to my friends' table. They all greet me happily and I greet them back with a plastic smile plastered onto my face. I then feel two hands on my shoulder.

The hands drag me away to a different room. My captors are revealed to be Xion and Vanitas. I look away from them while looking down. I bet they're here to talk to be about Riku to me.

**XxXxX**

_Xion's POV_

"Namine…," I start and then trail off.

She doesn't even look at me. I then put my hand on her shoulder.

"Riku is no-," I then get cut off.

"I know. He isn't here and it's probably my fault. I bet he doesn't even want to talk to me." Nami rages.

"That's not true Nami! He's…at home." I tell her.

"At…home?" She asks me.

I was going to tell her about Riku's major fever sickness making him stay at home but then Vanitas's hand comes onto my shoulder.

"Nams, I think you should go see him yourself." He tells her.

Nami and I look at him. We both notice sheets of crumpled paper in his hands. He opens them up and it's all art scribbled. It must belong to Nami. I look at her and she turns away.

"Don't you dare look away like that, Anima. You think it's your entire fault that he's in bed, right? I'm guessing that your guilt has caused you to do this to your art. Where's the Nams that I know? It's not your fault he's suffering. I want you to go see Shinra now. Ditch school. I'll even help you." Vanitas proposes.

Nami looks at him with awe and turns puffy and red. I hug her before she starts crying. Weird this is that she isn't even crying. She hugs me back. After our hug, she comes to the conclusion that she'll ditch school to see Riku. I'm guessing that this is a type of forbidden love. Maybe Nami doesn't even know that she's head-over-heels for Riku or that Riku is madly in love with her. Riku never did say that he is in love with Nami but I know he is by telling it to himself. I wonder if he's getting better.

After the chat, I depart ways with Vani and Nami, leaving them to ditch school.

**XxXxX**

_Vanitas's POV_

"Nams, this will be your first time to ditch school so play along with me here, alright?" I explain to Nams.

She nods in return. On the floor of an empty hallway, I lay out the schematics of the school layout, knowing all ways in and of course, out. This is my personal school layout I drew for architecture class a couple of years back, labeling where and when I plan my escapes and entrances. I label with pencil but the outline of the school is in pen. I change the teachers' positions of the times and places they're at during the day once a month. I never get caught.

"Okay Nams, I need you to listen carefully, to escape now, going through the front door is too risky. The teachers set up cameras in the entrances, exits, and fire alarms. At this time, usually Principal Tan-ass roams the halls to catch me. And it's usually the first floor. The second floor has the teacher Mr. Amarant. He's cool about me ditching school just as long as I don't rat him about me having pictures of very naughty stuff he does around the school. There are cameras to avoid, however. Our safe bet is to use the second floor. The cameras you should avoid are the intersection cameras and the fire alarm ones in this case. There is only one intersection camera on each floor and it moves in all directions. Avoid the windows in that area. Another safe bet is to use a classroom window so on the second floor, use room 202A because when you use the farthest right window, there are no cameras. Also, the teacher there is gone, doesn't lock the doors, and when you use the window, there is a lower roof you can easily get on. After you escape the school, there are the school gates. When you get on that roof, you will see trees beyond the gate so find the one with the most branches and that extends to the roof the closest. I'll help you with that because I'm planning on ditching as well." I explain to her.

I ask Nams if she understands and she nods. We begin to put our plan into action after I roll up my schematics and tuck it inside a secret compartment in my locker. I put Nams to the test by having her guide me rather than me guide her. Before she guides me, however, I tell her that instead of her guiding me, due to suspicion, I will come at different angles. I can't be seen too much around her either so I give her and myself walkie-talkie to communicate. I give her a note to give to Mr. Amarant just in case he sees her and suspects her of ditching. _Now _we begin our plan.

**XxXxX**

_Namine's POV_

From the first floor, I walk around quickly to find a stairwell. I tuck the walkie-talkie on the side of my skirt. On my way, Mr. Xemnas greets me seeing as he trusts me as a role-model student. I continue and I reach the stairwell door. I climb up the stairs and reach the second floor. I see the intersection but I hide in the stairwell area because my walkie-talkie beeps. I answer it.

"_Nams, are you on the second floor?"_ Vanitas asks me.

"Yeah. I'm in one of the stairwell areas that lead to an intersection." I reply.

"_What room are you close to?" _He asks another question.

I check slowly, not to be seen by a camera. Room 210B is closest to me. I reply back to Vanitas about the room.

"_When you reach the intersection, Nams, turn left and go all the way down to room 202A. I'll meet you there in two minutes."_ Vanitas assures me and he clicks off.

I tuck the walkie-talkie into my backpack this time and I come out from the stairwell to meet the intersection. I take the left and go all the way down that hall and see the room. I don't see Mr. Amarant around so I enter.

"What's up?" A voice that belongs to Vanitas tells me.

"Nothing." I reply.

He takes my hand and leads himself out the window before he helps me out. He guides me to a tree branch that's close to the mini-roof. It's thick but smooth. I then see Vanitas take out a contraption which will lead me across the gate. He hooks it to the tree and tells me to get on. I get on it and then he latches on to me. I hold on tightly as we are lead away from the school gate. The tree was pretty low to the ground so all we did was jump off. We have made our escape from school.

I give back Vanitas's walkie-talkie and thank him. He says it's no big deal. I run out of the wooded area and run down the street. I continue down until I see the street Riku's house and my house are. I make a left to reach Riku's home. Instead of going through the front, I decide to go through the back. I knock on the backdoor to see if anyone is home. The door opens and Mrs. Shinra looks at me.

"Namine…what in the name of Kingdom Hearts are you doing here?" Mrs. Shinra asks me.

"I…came…to see…how Riku…is doing." I say in-between pants due to the excessive running I had to do to get to Riku's home.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" She asks again.

"Yes but…I was very worried…ever since last night." I say between pants.

Her face softens up and leads me inside. Mrs. Shinra lets me sit down to rest on the couch and offers me some water. I decline the offer.

"How is Riku?" I ask her.

"He is doing better. I don't understand it but Riku was fine before the party. I wonder where he caught it from." Mrs. Shinra ponders.

"I would like to know too. It's good to know he's doing better though." I assure.

"Would you like to see him now?" She asks me.

I nod my head vigorously and she leads me to his bedroom.

"Just in case something happens, call for me, okay?" Mrs. Shinra warns.

She leaves the room as I nod. I sit myself next to Riku as he is sleeping on his bed that is against a wall, stroking his hair and face just like last night. I then remember Ingus's words before he leaves but I don't care. Then, out of the blue, Riku flutters his eyes open. His face is red and he is squinting his eyes.

"Na…min…e?" He sounds out my name.

"Yes, Riku?" I respond.

"I missed you." Riku tells me.

"I missed you too…Are you feeling better?" I ask him.

"Sort of. But can you help me sit up?" He requests.

I help him sit up and I sit back next to him. He is shirtless but I understand the situation so I don't worry. I turn away though because he _is_ shirtless. He turns to me and caresses my cheek slowly with his hand. I turn red and smile.

"Can you sit across from me?" He asks me.

"Sure." I reply and I do so.

"Namine…why are you turning away?" Riku asks me with a smirk.

"N-no reason!" I lie and I slowly turn to look at him.

We both sit cross-legged from each other and we smile. Riku stares at me intently. His eyes shift around, it's as if he's looking at me from head to toe. We both start laughing but I am really unsure about this. As we stop laughing, he smirks at me and grabs me by both wrists by surprise. He shifts my body and pins me to the wall with great force. Riku secures my hips and thighs between his legs tightly. He kisses me on the lips, sucking my air out. His hands veer off my wrists and go to my waist. With barely enough strength, I try to hit, kick, punch, and scream at him. He then let goes of the kiss and is smirking at me.

"You're very naughty for doing that, you know." Riku says to me seductively.

All of a sudden, he places his head on my neck and bites me. I start to moan and feel helpless. My body turns numb even as I try to push him away.

BANG

Riku lets me go and his body rests on me. Behind him is Mrs. Shinra with a pan in her hands.

"Thank Kingdom Hearts I came before anything else happened." She comments as she takes her son off me.

After she tucks Riku away in his bed, Mrs. Shinra examines the bite mark on my neck.

"I am so sorry this happened to you Namine. I didn't think something like this would happen." Mrs. Shinra apologizes.

"It's alright. I don't know what father would think though." I tell her.

Mrs. Shinra smiles and hugs me. She guides me to her room and takes out a makeup box.

"I'll apply some cover-up on that and be sure to not tell anything about this to your family. Do I make myself clear? I'll even let you borrow one of my cover-up cosmetics to continue covering it up, okay?" Mrs. Shinra supports me.

She hands me the cover-up. I tuck it in into my bag safely so no one would notice it. We head to the living room and sit down on the couch. I hug a pillow, wondering about Riku's motives.

"Why did Riku do that?" I let the question slip out of my mouth.

"Oh honey, Riku would never actually do that to someone as sweet as you. It could be just his fever taking him over, that's all." Mrs. Shinra explains to me.

That makes me feel better knowing that Riku wouldn't actually do that to me. I just hope Riku will be able to recover soon so that it doesn't happen again. I look at the time to see that it is three-twenty in the afternoon and that I should get home. I thank Mrs. Shinra and head home.

I enter my home and go straight to my room. I try to locate the bruise on my neck but it was covered up so nicely that I can barely notice it. I find Neko-chan and snuggle it. Neko-chan then jumps out of my arms and brings a small present to me. I check to see who it's by and it was from Riku. I open the box to see a ruby red rose. Under it, however, was a neatly wrapped gift. I take is out and unwrap it. It was the yellow star-shaped paopu fruit we won at the fair. My heart warms up as I hug it. Then I sit on my bed with the paopu in my hand and think about what happened last night right after the announcement…

_-Flashback-_

"_I have an announcement to make," daddy begins, "My daughter, Namine Anima will be betrothed to Luneth Rayne in marriage."_

_Luneth is my childhood friend. He has silver hair that flips to the side and a joyful personality. I always see him happy, especially when we played together as children. _

_Luneth comes down to meet me and takes my hand and kisses it._

"_Namine…I'm sorry," He whispers into my ear and then kisses my cheek._

_I cover my mouth with my hand in shock and then turn to Riku, only to see that he has gone. _

"_Luneth, could…you wait a moment?" I ask my childhood friend._

_He nods and I quickly leave to find Riku. Riku tries to lose me in the crowds but I manage to grab a hold of his sleeve as he reaches for the door knob out of my house._

"_Let go of me Namine. Your father is more important than me so please, can you leave me alo-," Riku get cut off by me._

"_No! I won't let you go." I tell him as he looks at me._

"_NAMINE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yells at me._

_I slowly let go of his sleeve and watch him struggling to leave. Kairi, Sora, Vanitas, and Xion go after Riku and apologize to me for his behavior. Riku didn't come back to the party after that. I became worried._

_-End Flashback-_

After the flashback, someone knocks on my door.

"Come in," I say.

Daddy comes in and closes the door. He sits next to me and offers me ice cream. Sea-Salt Icecream. I take up his offer and bite into it. I finish it fairly quickly.

"Namine…," Daddy begins to say.

"What is it daddy?" I ask him.

"Are you alright?" He asks me in retaliation.

I tell him that I am but then I feel woozy. My body then just shuts down and I fall asleep on my bed.

**XxXxX**

_Riku's POV_

I slowly wake up. Six in the afternoon. I haven't slept that good in a while actually. Mom comes in to see if I'm awake and she smiles.

"Riku, your friends are here to see you." She tells me and leads them in.

All my friends, and Vanitas Oriha, have come to visit me.

"Riku, we all missed you…are you feeling better?" Kairi asks me.

Then an image of Namine flashes through my heads, having her say the same thing but with words changed around. I rub my head at that flash.

"Apparently not." I hear Vanitas say.

"Don't be mean! He's been in his bed sick the whole day!" Xion pops in.

I then chuckle. Everyone looks at me.

"Did anyone else come?" I ask.

"Namine came by earlier." Mom tells me.

Relief wipes across my face until I remember what I had said to her when I left the party. I frown at the thought.

"Riku, cheer up!" Sora tells me.

I look at him and smirk as I notice something red on his nose.

"Sora, your nose make you look like Rudolph." I comment.

Sora covers his nose and says, "Riku that's just cruel! You sound just like Vanitas now!"

"What was that about Shinra sounding like me Sora?" Vanitas glares at Sora evilly and starts to pinch his face.

"O w ow ow owww!" Sora exclaims.

Everyone including me laughs.

That day goes by quickly. I can't sleep without thinking about Namine. I hope nothing happened when she came to visit me. It is funny how one person can change you, even if you're the one who had to change that person as well.

**XxXxX**

_**Tuesday**_

_Riku's POV_

I get ready to go back to school. The scary thing is how I'm going to confront Namine. I walk to school, thinking about it. An image flashes through my brain about Namine: I was laughing with Namine on my bed and after that is a blur. My head pulses at the image and I feel my head with my hand.

I make it to school. The first bell rings and I'm in first period. Namine isn't here. My classes pass through like a breeze but with no Namine. It's lunchtime so I sit at the table. I'm getting a little worried about Namine…I think I'll ask Oriha about it.

I find him in a corner and talk to him.

"Did you see her today?" I ask him.

"Nope," Vanitas tells me straightforwardly.

"Was she here yesterday?" I ask him another question.

"Yup. I helped her ditch school so that she can visit you." He casually tells me.

One of my eyebrows goes up. I look at him as he's staring into the distance, or at Xion.

"_**If you're having girl problems I feel bad for you son**__**, **__**I got 99 problems and a bi-"**_ I pick up my phone. It's a number I don't recognize.

"Hello?" I ask.

"_Is this Riku?"_ A woman's voice was behind.

"Who is this and how did you get this number?" I ask in a serious tone.

"_I am Miss Namine Anima's maid. She is sleeping but this is urgent and I don't have a lot of time. Hear me out okay?"_ Namine's maid tells me.

My eyes widen.

"Did something happen to Namine?" I ask.

"_She has caught something and I think it could have been from you. Other than that, I have something important to tell you. Mr. Anima purposely gave you that drink at the party to drug you."_ She tells me.

"What?-!" I express my shock.

"_I am sorry. I don't have enough time but after today, you will never see Miss Namine again if you don't come. I have to go but because you are neighbors with Miss Namine, don't come through the front or back doors. Come through the window of the second floor on the side."_ The maid hangs up.

I drop my phone and my eyes widen with shock. I look at Vanitas and he takes out a map of the school. He explains to me how to get out of here. He tells me that it is the same way Namine went in order to see me. I memorize the path and receive a contraption from him that will help me get through the gate. I hurry to room 202A and go through the window on the far right. I get on the mini-roof and use the contraption to escape. My escape attempt is successful and I run home. As I reach my street, there is a moving van parked outside of Namine's home. I shake my head at the site, not believing it. I hurry inside of my house and my mother questions me. I tell her everything and she smiles.

Mom leads me to the side window and takes out a wooden board. Someone from Namine's side opens the window. A maid.

"Hurry, we don't have much time." The maid says. I recognize her voice from the phone.

I nod and mom stretches the wooden board from our side to the maid's side. I come out slowly and walk across. I hate heights but I do it anyway. I eventually get across to the other window. When I go through the window of the Anima household, the maid takes my hand drags me to Namine's room.

"I don't know how long you have but try to hurry, okay?" The maid tells me.

"What's your name?" I ask before I go in.

"My name is Beatrix. Now go!" She urges me.

I enter Namine's room to see her sleeping in bed. I only look at her, too afraid to touch her or wake her up. I then put my hand on her cheek, only to have her open her eyes immediately. She looks like she's ready to scream so before she can do anything, I clamp her mouth shut with my hand and explain her everything. She nods a signal that I can let go.

"Riku…," She begins.

I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Namine, I'm sorry about getting mad at you. I…I didn't know how to react so I thought running away would be best…," I apologize.

"It's okay. I was shocked by the announcement myself actually." She laughs.

Relief floods me until I see something on her neck. A bruise? Wait… it's a hickey…My expression turns serious and Namine looks at me with worry.

"Namine…who gave you that hickey?" I ask dangerously.

"R-Riku do you still ha-," Namine tries to change the subject.

"Namine, answer the question!" I demand as I grab her wrist and clutch it tightly.

She shakes her head vigorously as she winces. Why won't she tell me? Did her fiancée do this? Like a wind that's being forced, however, images flash through my brain, causing my head to hurt. My head pulses at all the images. Once the images stop, shock flows through my body. The images were of Namine visiting me and being in fever mode, I turned into a hormonal teen with desires.

"I…gave…the hickey…to you…didn't I? And I did those…horrible things…too" I say with breaks in-between.

Namine hugs me tightly in response. I feel like a total dick-head for doing this to Namine. I hope she understands…

I hug her back. The maid, Beatrix, comes in on the moment. I don't blame her for interrupting.

"I see you two are friends again." She smiles.

"Beatrix?" Namine questions her appearance.

"Namine, I am sorry for not protecting your rights and freedoms when your father made the decision." Beatrix apologizes.

"Beatrix…it isn't your fault." Namine tries to cheer her up.

"Thank-you Miss Namine but I do not deserve your forgiveness. However, Mr. Shinra, Mr. Anima found you an obstacle in his plans. He never thought that Namine would befriend another male this quickly…let alone be very close you." Beatrix tells us.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean that because you came into this picture, Mr. Anima's plans to expand his business in flower industry would come into a halt. I do not approve of his actions but I still have to remain loyal. I know young love when I see it, especially with you two on the floor that night, dancing. I know Sir Luneth is one of your oldest friends but he sees you more as a sister, Miss Namine." Beatrix tells us.

Namine and I turn red at the sound of us being a couple. I then look at Namine.

"Namine…I have a confession to make…," I begin.

Namine looks at me and holds out something in her hand and tells me that she knows about the secret kiss the night when I brought her to my home. It's the paopu fruit but it isn't a fruit anymore, apparently it was turned into a charm with a chain. She opens the charm, however, and it has a clock in it, pocket watch. It also plays a melody that sounds lovely. She puts it on her bed and smiles at me. I smile back but then I remember what I have to tell her.

"Riku, I also have something to confess…I lo-," Namine tries to tell me before I kiss her.

I passionately kiss Namine and hold her face. I break the kiss slowly,

"You talk too much…" I say to her before I kiss her again.

As I kiss Namine, we get interrupted by a very angry guest that causes us to break the kiss immediately.

"NAMINE ANIMA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Mr. Ansem yells at his daughter.

He charges at us while I shield Namine in a hug. I can feel her clutching my shirt tightly. Instead of his daughter, Mr. Ansem punches me. It actually hurt a lot but I try to withstand the pain. Would that be considered abuse or something?

"How dare you come and see my daughter!" Mr. Anima glares at me.

"How dare you drug me and cause my temperature to go up!" I retaliate.

Namine has a shocked look on her face.

"Daddy…is this true? She asks him.

"Of course not darling, I would never do that." He lies.

"Sir Ansem, I know it is not my duty to speak unless told to but I disagree against your actions. You put a certain special ingredient in Sir Riku's cup of drink to make him sick, in hopes of him falling asleep ill and not hear the announcement about the arranged marriage and come here on time to see Miss Namine before she leaves." Beatrix tells the rooms.

"BEATRIX YOU'RE FIRED!" Mr. Anima furiously yells at Beatrix.

"You cannot fire me because I resign!" She replies.

All of a sudden, Mr. Anima goes crazy. He starts screaming and shouting. He then shoots his eyes towards me. This gives me a clue to get out of this situation before something worse happens. I'm deeply sorry for what I'm about to do, Namine.

Before Mr. Anima can tackle me down to the floor from Namine's bed, I push Namine away from me. Luckily there are a lot of pillows to cushion her head. I am right about being tackled to the floor by Mr. Anima.

**XxXxX**

_Namine's POV_

After being pushed into a pile of pillows, I get up to see daddy attacking Riku. I turn to my ex-maid, Beatrix.

"Beatrix, what do we do?" I ask her.

"You call the police while I handle your father." She tells me calmly.

I get up from my bed and go to my vanity to get the home-phone. As I pick up the phone, I see Beatrix struggling greatly with my father. I dial a number but not the police.

"_Hey Nams, what's up?" _Answers Vanitas.

"Vanitas I need you to come quick and help me control daddy!" I urgently tell him.

"Nams, you know I'm here to help when you need it…in exchange for you coming to band practice that is." I hear Vanitas's voice at the door.

He apparently has brought Xion with him as well. That was very quick. I close my phone and smile with relief but he has a dangerous look on his face that tells me not to bother him.

"Nami, I think it would be a good time not to bother Vani, right now. I'll take you to my place while he takes care of things here or else we get hurt, 'Kay? She whispers to me.

I nod and she takes me away as I worry about Riku.

**XxXxX**

_Vanitas's POV_

Without even thinking…wait…why do I even think that when I don't usually think about stuff like this…I'm confusing myself now…aw what the hell I'm goin' for it. For Nams! I attack Nam's dad, getting on his back. He lifts himself from Shinra and tries to shake me off. I don't get off that easily you damn son of a bitch.

He then falls on his back. That made me mess up _my_ back.

"I am the ten time champion of wrestling and martial arts of defense." Nam's dad gloats.

Well screw that; I'm the delinquent so I can kill anybody with my eye!

"Oh yeah…," I start as I punch Nam's dad continuously without missing a single blow. He then falls to the ground and faints.

"I am the damn thirteen year delinquent of all the schools I've been to you asshole." I gloat as I kick his crotch, in hopes of breaking it. The only bruises I have are a messed up back and bloody nose.

Once I finish pummeling Nam's dad, I force Shinra to his feet. He's all bloody from the blows of Nam's dad's punches. I change my mind about making him walk 'cause it would just slow us down; I carry him on my back and look at the woman who's staring at me. She takes some kind of star-shaped thingy from Nam's bed and puts it in her pocket.

"You comin' or what?" I tell the woman impatiently.

She follows me without question. I like her already. She has a curvy body, big boobs, and I know Xion is gonna kill me for thinking these thoughts so I'll stop thinking about the busty beauty following us. Once I get out of Nam's house, I know that the dad will target the Shinra household, so I go to Shinra's house and see his mom. A cat is also following us so I don't bother it.

"Mrs. Shinra, you gotta leave this house before Nam's dad gets you." I tell her.

She nods and she calls those three bozos who have silver hair. She tells them that they can use their motorcycles to help us. I just hope they're not the stuff I usually see on the streets.

I am wrong. They have the new turbo motorcycles. They can seat three people per motorcycle so I can have Busty, Shinra, and me on one; Mrs. Shinra and white hair on another one; and the last two on the last one. I'll be driving my own thanks very much.

I put the helmet on Shinra so that he can protect himself from harm to the head. I rev up the motorcycle and go. After about two minutes, I reach my house. I tell the others to go to Xion's house and park in the garage. I know Mrs. Shinra know her address so I don't worry. I park the motorcycle in the garage. With the help of Busty, we drag Shinra into the house. We lay him on the couch.

"What happened here?" Tifa enters.

"Nothing." I say.

"Liar." She says and I stick out my tongue.

"We will be pursued by her father later." Busty says to Shinra and me.

"By who?" Tifa asks.

"By Miss Namine's father, Sir Anima." Busty says.

"Vanitas-Leon-Oriha, what have you done this time?" Tifa turns mad.

"I pushed him around a bit but nothing major. Shinra did it by going to see Nams when he wasn't supposed to. Also, Tifa, can you massage my back when you're done, Nam's dad messed it up." I pin the blame on Shinra.

Tifa sighs and then looks at Shinra.

"I'll go get the medicine to patch up Riku." Tifa says.

I sit myself on a couch and snooze.

**XxXxX**

_Riku's POV_

Tifa tends to my wounds. She says they aren't that serious so I should be okay. I suffer a bruise on my cheek and a black eye. I thank Tifa as she goes to give Vanitas a massage. I can't help but think about Namine. Namine…

"Sir Riku, I picked this up from Miss Namine's bed." Beatrix hands the paopu pocket watch to me.

I take it from her and thank her. As I hold the charm-pocket-watch-thing, I drift into a deep sleep.

**XxXxX**

_Xion's POV_

I never had anyone over at my house. Let alone five people. I technically own my house since mom and dad are always out on business trips and I don't have any siblings. I let Riku's cousins sleep on the three futons I set up in the guestroom and Mrs. Shinra takes the actual bed. As for Namine, I take her to my room. The cat follows us since Mrs. Shinra had it in her arms.

In my bedroom, Namine is in a large white t-shirt that goes to her knees. Probably Mrs. Shinra gave it to her, thinking it would fit perfectly. You know, if I could, I could probably turn Namine into a boy to hide from her father…

Namine snuggles the cat.

"Nami, what got your dad so pissed?" I ask her.

"…Riku came…Without me knowing, my family and I were going to move. Riku came to see me and before I could confess…he kisses me. The father comes in and goes into a rage because Riku was there…," Nami tells me.

I then notice something on her neck, a hickey. DID RIKU GIVE HER A HICKEY?-!

"Nami…who gave you that hickey?" I ask her.

"…Riku…," Nami turns to the side to hide her hickey.

How dare you Riku!

"…But he was under the spell of the fever…," She tells me.

He still deserves an ass-kicking I say!

"How about we call him?" I suggest.

"I don't want to bother him…" She says.

I guess she's right. There was enough drama going on today. Nami must be extremely tired but worried. I flip out my under-bed, the bed under the bed, and put clean sheets on it. I offer Nami my bed but she declines, so she takes the under-bed. She falls asleep almost instantly while I slowly fall asleep.

**XxXxX**

_**Wednesday **_

_Namine's POV_

I wake up to the sound of the hard-pouring-rainy-morning, thinking that all the events that happened were only a dream…

I am wrong. All those things did happen. If I am correct, Riku should be staying at Vanitas's and Sora's home. I get up from the bed I slept in and look for a phone. I find a phone that's a home-line. I try to remember Riku's phone number.

"You won't be able to pick him up like that," Xion enters.

I turn extremely red.

"Look, your knight-in-shining-school-clothes dropped his phone. I picked it up in hopes of returning it." Xion hands me his cell phone.

I look at her and she nods. I dial the number to Sora's phone to see if he will pick up rather than the actual home-phone.

"_Hell…o? Ri…ku? I thought…you're staying…with us…or something." _I hear Sora say tiredly as I hear the rain in the background.

On the other line, I hear someone taking the phone and yelling at Sora.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing with my phone?" I hear Riku say dangerously.

Before I can speak, Xion speaks for me, "That's no way to talk to a Lady who just saved _your _princess's _and _your phone's life. Also, I saw the hickey. You're dead." Xion tells him.

"_Xion? Thank Kingdom Hearts it's you! Is Namine okay?"_ Riku rambles.

Xion looks at me and that would be the signal for me to speak.

"I am alright." I say shyly.

"_Namine! I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess…,"_ Riku apologizes.

"Don't apologize, please!" I tell him.

"_Namine…,"_ Riku trails off.

"Riku…," I trail off as well.

Then Riku's cell phone shuts down on me. I couldn't tell him that I love him…

The doorbell then rings. I don't want to open it just in case. I can hear the thunder roaring. Xion then puts me in a closet. I can tell she's checking the door. I stay silent and become sullen. I don't know what to do anymore. The closet door opens and I see a figure. It's Beatrix.

"I found her." Beatrix tells someone.

I just hope it isn't my father. I close my eyes. I feel something or someone embrace me. It's wet.

"Did you miss me, my princess?" The person asks. Riku…

I open my eyes to see if it's actually him. It is him. Tears start to well up in my eyes. Before I can start crying, Riku's lips press onto mine. After we both break away slowly from the kiss, we look at each other.

"I love you," we both say together as we look at each other.

**XxXxX**

**Another long chapter done. This chapter almost gave me writers block actually XDX Remember, we still have to face the wrath of Nami's dad AND get through Battle of the Bands :D Beatrix is from Final Fantasy IX as somewhat stated in the beginning. Yes, Riku is cured from his fever for good. Sorry if that part made you a little squeamish. Mrs. Shinra, Xion, and Vanitas are considered the comic relief in the chapter if you think about it XD Riku's ringtone is the song **_**99 Problems**_** by Hugo**


	9. Breakfast and Hide and Seek

**Chapter update since finals/Semester Exams are over :D Enjoy the chapter :3 Sorry for this 2 month late update.**

**XxXxX**

_Xion's POV_

It is now the morning of the same morning where Nami and her new-forbidden-love-boyfriend, Riku, kissed in the closet and said "I love you". Such strong words. But I can't think about that 'cause I'm at the kitchen, trying to find something to whip up for breakfast.

"Okay guys, who's up for some eggs made by your truly," I wink.

Everyone just stares at me. How rude!

"I'll have some," Speaks a tiny voice.

Nami you always have my back! This is why I love you!

"At least _someone _spoke up rather than just stare." I stick my tongue out.

"I'll help." Vani speak up.

I can always count on Vani! Sort of…

"Anyone else up for eggs? I swear I have like five boxes of eighteen eggs (_per box_) that my parents left me and I'm dying!" I say truthfully.

Okay, I just over exaggerated a teensy tiny bit in the end. But the boxes-of-eggs-part is true!

"After we eat breakfast, how about we bake cookies. That way, we can waste the eggs." Riku's **"**madre**" **speaks up.

"I don't even know if I have the ingredients to bake cookkiieess." I complain.

"Xion, do you even have _anything _in this house besides eggs?" Sora asks me from out of the blue.

I think for about two seconds and answer their question with an "I don't know". Everyone, except Namine, give off a sigh of disappointment.

"This is hopeless!" I whine.

"How about we call Kairi?"Riku spoke up.

"YES! I TOTALLY AGREE!" I shout out.

We call Kairi and she agrees to come. I can always count on my _bamf_ to come. She comes in two split seconds at the door with all this stuff in her hands.

"I can always count on you, my bamf!" I tell her happily.

"I know, so how is everyone?" Kairi asks everyone.

"What's a bamf?" Everyone around the room asks, even Vani.

"It means that I'm her bitch-ass-mother-fucker. Why?" Kairi tells everyone else as I nod in agreement.

"Would that make Xion _my _bamf then?" Vani says as he ponders the thought.

"Nope, I would just be your girlfriend." I tell him.

**XxXxX**

_Riku's POV_

_Bitch-ass-mother-fucker?_ I don't even know how they even came across that idea…

"EVERYONE LET'S GET TO WORK!" Kairi shouts as she hits Sora on the back of the head for no reason.

"OWWWWWWW! Kaaaiiiii what was that fooooor?" Sora whines.

"That was for not calling me last night!" Kairi pouted angrily at him.

"I'm sorry…" He apologizes sincerely.

"OKAY! I ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY, NOW, GET TO WORK!" Kairi yells, "RIKU, YOU AND NAMINE MAKE THE BREAKFAST. SORA AND VANITAS CLEAN THE DISHES AFTER BREAKFAST. THREE SILVER HAIRED WEIRDOS MOP THE FLOORS. XION, BOOBY LADY, AND I WILL SET THE TABLE AND CLEAR IT. As for you Mrs. Shinra, you should just sit down and watch television."

Namine and I get the eggs and take out three frying pans. I take out butter as she takes out the oil. We look at each other.

"May we use the oil?" She asks me.

"I say we should use the butter." I hold it out.

"Why not the oil?" she asks me again.

"Oil is hard to clean off." I say.

She narrows her eyes at me. I narrow mine back at her.

"You're kidding me right?" I ask her.

"Nope." She replies.

Since when did Namine turn from sweet to something…serious…serious as in the kind that will kill you…

"Let's divide it then. You take one and I take the rest." I tell her.

"How about I take all." She fights back. Ouch.

"Let's make a bet." I suggest.

"What would be your idea of a bet?" She questions me sternly.

"Dares." I tell her daringly.

"Explain." She says.

"It's simple, the others in the room dare us to do stuff. BUT if the person refuses the dare, they lose. Simple as that." I explain to my petit girlfriend.

"Challenge accepted." Namine tells me and everyone stares at us.

I was in a bit of a shock myself when she accepted. My mom even shook her head in disappointment…greeeaaat. Since when did breakfast become _this _important?

"I'LL BE REFEREE!" Kairi shouts.

**XxXxX**

_Namine's POV_

I cannot afford to lose this challenge. I will have my way and have the oil instead of the butter!

"COIN TOSS! NAMI, YOU'RE HEADS, RIKU, YOU'RE TAILS. SYMBOL THAT SHOWS UP WHEN IT LAYS FLAT IS THE WINNER DOESN'T GET DARED FIRST! TWIST: IF PERSON REFUSES OR FAILS TO COMPLETE THE DARE, HE OR SHE LOSES. THE LOSER HAS TO STAY IN THE CLOTHING THEY'RE IN UNTIL DUSK AS THEY WERE DARED!" Kairi says and she tosses a coin up in the air.

I close my eyes until the coin hits the ground. Tails. Oh no…

"Nami, I dare you to…hmmmm…it's hard resisting the urge to make you do something out of character…are you wearing shorts under that giant white t-shirt?" Xion begins.

"Yes." I try to answer bravely.

"Then I dare you to take off the shorts in front of us. Your shirt is up to your knees so we'll barely see anything." Xion says.

I hesitate a bit but I do so. The color of my shorts is blue. Riku looks at me wide eyed and I turn red.

"I-is something wrong?" I ask him.

"N-no, I'm just surprised that you did it. That's all." He looks to the side.

"Now it's your turn to be dared." I say to him.

Sora comes up from the crowd.

"Sorry Riku. I dare you to…cut your hair…short." Sora tells him regretfully.

"HELL NO!" Riku exclaims.

"Then you lose." I say to him.

"Fine…" He gives in and takes the scissors.

He cuts his hair and puts down the scissors. He looks to me and tries to smile. I giggle a bit.

"It suits you." I tell him.

"Do you really think so?" He asks me.

"I am sure." I assure him.

**XxXxX**

_Riku's POV_

My hair…ruined…I bet Vanitas made Sora say that…

"Na-mi-neeee! I dare youuu toooo take off your giant shirt!" It was Kadaj.

"W-what?-!" Namine asks in shock.

"You heard me. Either you do it or lose the bet." He tells her.

I hate to admit it but he's right. If Namine doesn't do this, she'll lose and I'll win. It's okay if she doesn't do it…right?

Then Namine takes off the giant white shirt. She had a tank top on but her underwear is showing. They're light blue…

"You know you could've just given up and not go through with it." I tell her.

"I will win this no matter what." She tells me seriously.

"Oh Rikuuuu you haven't forgotten about me haven't you?" Loz buds in.

"I haven't." I tell him.

"Well, I dare you to…put the cat on your head and leave it there." He tells me.

I reluctantly take the cat and put it on my head. Namine giggles and reaches to pet it. I lift her to be able to reach it but she insists to be put down. I don't listen to her.

"Namine, I dare you to take the cat off of Sir Riku's head." Beatrix speaks up.

Namine manages to get the cat off of my head while she is being held up by me. She has a chance of winning now. I put her down.

"Riku I dare you to take away Namine's virginity!" Yazoo speaks up.

I know I hate admitting defeat and I look at Namine who is looking at me with concern.

My mother then speaks up.

"This is very outrageous! I will not tolerate it! Kadaj and Yazoo, how dare you do that to them!" she says.

"Mom, what took you so long to even speak up?" I ask her.

"I counted strikes up to three. Strike 1 was Namine's shorts. Strike 2 was Namine's shirt. Strike 3 was when they asked you to do _that _to her! Even though this game was apparently based upon an argument you two had over making eggs, I say you divide it." Mom tells us.

Thank goodness she stopped that though. Overall, breakfast wasn't totally bad. Everyone did their job nonetheless.

"Shinra," I feel a hand on my shoulder. _Vanitas._

"Something wrong?" I ask him.

"Know any idea how to continue band practice?" He answers back to me with another question.

"I honestly don't know. I'm still overwhelmed by this dilemma in hiding from Namine's dad. Do you think we should find a better hiding spot?" I ask him in answer to his question.

"I guess…Battle of the Bands is only a month away so we have time…sort of…" Vanitas tells me.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Someone knocks on the door. Xion looks ready to go there and open it but I grab by the shoulder and shake my head to her. Xion only winks and smiles at me. I'm guessing she's assuring me that everything is going to be fine.

I don't think so.

**XxXxX**

_Namine's POV_

After that knock on the door, Riku and I are taken to a secret compartment in the Xion's house. Riku's mother and three cousins went with us. As long as we stay quiet, no one would find us…right?

**XxXxX**

_Vanitas's POV_

"Vani, did you get the frying pan?" Xion asks me.

"Yeah, yeah, I have it here." I say as I hold it in my hand.

"Good. Sora, Kairi, you know your positions, right?" Xion asks them two.

All they do is nod in assurance.

Xion opens the door.

All of a sudden, about nine people fall in. It looks as if they were eavesdropping or something.

"State your purpose." I ask dangerously while taking out my pocketknife.

"Put that thing away. You'll kill someone." Says a voice I hatefully recognize. _Ventus._

"I know I'm gonna kill you in the future for a fact." I smirk.

"Do want me to state our purpose or not?" Ventus asks me, practically begging for his life I bet.

I put away my pocketknife and lead them to the couch. Xion whips a batch of tea for everyone. When I mean everyone, I mean Roxas, Axel, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Nami's "future"-husband, a red haired chick, a blond dude, and a mahogany haired kid.

"What is everyone here to discuss." I ask.

"We were all wondering what was up. Almost everyone from the school lunch table was acting weird so we went to check up on each house. Never thought you would all gather in Xion's house though. Then our group came across these four from the party. Said they wanted to talk to Namine about something." Roxas explains to us.

I can tell the two apart just by how they act and their wristbands. Roxas's wristband is checkered but is black in the out layer. Ventus's wristband has a white outline. Nuff said.

**XxXxX**

_Namine's POV_

I wonder what Luneth wants to say. It is sort of odd to see him now, especially in a situation like this…

Xion opened the secret compartment for us to get out. She gives me a pair of her clothes to wear-A shirt and a skirt. We then all meet up with the others, who are sitting at the couch, some at the floor, drinking tea. Luneth looks at me with what looks like a smile plastered onto a sad face.

"Namine…" Luneth begins.

"Luneth…" I look down.

"I will nullify our engagement to your father." He says while trying to smile.

"Luneth, you know that it will not be taken lightly." Ingus speaks up.

"Ingus is right…but we will support you, Luneth." Refia assures him.

"Y-yeah." Arc speaks up.

"Namine, you do know that I consider you more as a sister, right?" Luneth asks me.

I nod in reply but a part of my heart tells me that he's hurting.

"You will find someone Luneth. I know it." I assure him.

"Actually, I already have." He tells me sheepishly.

"It's Aria!" Arc blurts out but then covers his mouth.

Luneth turns red upon hearing that name. He then bonks Arc's head with his fist.

"Sorry, Namine." Luneth apologizes.

"I-it's fine, Luneth. I considered you more as a brother who looks out for me." I smile.

"That's good to hear." Luneth says in a cheeky voice.

I am glad that this part of the dilemma is over with. Now all I am worrying about is father coming in…

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Another person at the door…

**XxXxX**

_Riku's POV_

Xion puts us back in the secret compartment. Last time that happened, I actually felt light-headed! Instead of havening five or six people crammed into one, she only put me and Namine in one. The others were in their own compartments Xion had designed. I should really ask Xion about this…

"Namine?" I ask is a really low voice.

"Yes, Riku?" She whispers back.

"Are you okay?" I ask her again.

"I believe so. It is getting quite hot in here." Namine whispers.

She's right. It is hot in here.

"It's okay, we'll get through this." I assure her.

No answer.

"Namine?" I ask.

Again, no answer. This is not good.

"_WHERE ARE THEY!" _A voice shouted.

It must be Namine's father.

Don't worry, Namine. I'll get us out of this mess as soon as possible!

**XxXxX**

_Xion's POV_

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I lie to Nami's dad.

I am currently captured and tied up my Nami's dad. So is everyone else…I'm kinda disappointed in myself but I know how this will end. Like the Disney movies!

"I will burn this house down if you do not tell me where she is!" Nami's father threatens my house…and me.

"She belongs with Riku! And us! You can't force her just because of inheritance!" I hiss.

I then spit at his face.

"Search the walls, men!" Nami's father shouts.

I just hope the men he sent don't find Nami and Riku!

**XxXxX**

_Riku's POV_

I don't know what to do. I'm practically a dead man if I go out there but Namine will probably die if I don't get us out soon. Xion, your secret compartment sucks, no offense.

The secret compartment that we were hidden in, by the way, is the ceiling and floor between the first and second floors in the closet of Xion's room.

I open the compartment and climb out, carrying Namine with me. I then lay her against the wall and shake her a little bit to wake up. Nothing. Please don't die on me Namine.

I kiss her and then hug her afterward. I start to tremble furiously.

"Ri…ku…" I hear a faint whisper.

"Namine?" I ask.

"You're…squishing…me." She whispers again.

"Sorry…" I release her while my face turns red.

"It's okay." She clutches onto me.

I hold her close to me but somehow, we both drift into a silent sleep.

**XxXxX**

_Vanitas's POV_

Nams and Shinra better be okay. I will get Shinra for causing this mess but first I have to deal with Nams's dad. Her dad is currently glaring at me. I glare back at him.

POW

I feel a punch to my face.

"That was from before." Nams's dad tells me.

Xion looks at me worriedly.

"Sir, I think you should take a look at this." One of Nams's dad's goons tells him.

Down comes Shinra's mom, Busty, and the Three-Silver-Stooges.

"Is this it?" Nams's dad asks.

"Follow me." The goon says and leads him upstairs.

Dammit…sorry Nams.

**XxXxX**

_Riku's POV_

The door to the closet opens. I can feel the light but it doesn't welcome me. I keep my eyes closed and pretend to sleep.

"What shall we do sir?" asks some person I don't even know.

"I shall handle this, thank you." I hear a familiar voice. _Namine's Father._

I hear footsteps leave the room. Then I hear something inch closer to me and then to Namine, most likely. Now's my chance!

Before the person can grab me, I opened my eyes grab him by the arm. My eyes turn serious.

"I don't care if you're her father, but you're not going to take her away." I say to him.

"Serious are we? If you love my daughter that much then prove it to me." He proposes.

"How? Most likely you are going to say _'Let her go' _or something." I say.

"You can read straight through me but you're still weak." Namine's father tells me with victory.

He's right though. I can't really fight in my condition.

"Enough of this, father." A voice so gentle but serious spoke up. _Namine._

**XxXxX**

**Please excuse the following:**

**-bad grammar**

**-misspelling**

**-terrible humor**

**Aria is from Final Fantasy III. I like her though.**

**I make Ansem sound like a total ass and a hate-able character. Sorry! (personally I don't like him…)**

**Hopefully my next update will be soon. Especially with Spring Break coming along…but I have a lot of stuff to work on….**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**There might have been other things I wanted to say but I might not remember…**

**Until then!**


	10. Problem Solved! Now How About Games?

**Right where we left off from last chappie X3 Hope you enjoy :D**

**XxXxX**

_Namine's POV_

"_Enough of this, father," _I say.

The expression on his face was a shocked one. Then the expression on his face changed to an enraged expression. I look at him with a straight and serious face.

"Namine, I acknowledge the fact that you are my daughter but I will no-," Father begins.

"I will not tolerate your actions father!" I exclaim while he was mid-sentence.

"How dare you talk ba-,"

"How dare you not let me choose my own path!"

My father, looking defeated, cannot help but look serious.

"I suppose I should take your side on this one." My father says, expression-less this time.

I smile and attack Riku with a hug. He lets go of my father's hand in the process to hug me back.

**XxXxX**

_Vanitas's POV_

_FINALLY!_ This situation is over. Well, Nams's arranged marriage was called off. But that moment when Nams's dad changed his decision sounds like a total 90 or 180-degree change of heart right there. Not like it affects me in any way.

But now…

A new problem…

Band Practice….

And…

A way to beat my arch enemy at this "game" of Battle of the Bands...

**XxXxX**

_Xion's POV_

I put tea for everyone right now, even for Nami's dad! Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all…despite his threats against my house and me!

One of my dreams is to work at a maid café…I just need to find one to work at…maybe I can drag Nami with me…anyway!

"Is everyone getting along?" I ask cheerfully.

They all stare at me and then turn back about their business. How rude!

I creep towards Namine and glomp her from behind. We both hit the floor and laugh.

"Guys, I have an idea." Says an-always-upbeat-attitude brunette- _Sora._

"Lay us in on your _idea,_ Sora." My _bamf _(Kairi) says to him.

"I say we do a game of tag or something, since there are a lot of people here!" Sora says proudly.

Actually…I would enjoy that…

"I'm in!" I exclaim.

Everyone just seems to nod. Why does everyone have to be serious?

"PEOPLE SAY SOMETHING! YOU GUYS SOUND LIKE MY DEAD GRANDMA!" I shout at these people.

"And you sound like your older cousin," Roxas says out of nowhere.

"NU-UH! I LIKE VOCALOID COMPARED HER! SHE LOVES NINJA STUFF EVEN THOUGH SHE ISN'T GOOD AT IT!" I defend my honor.

"I mean when you _yell_, _not _at your interests." Roxas sighs.

"Oh…well…uh…yelling runs in the family." Xion tells her blonde friend.

Yuffie Kiseragi is my older cousin, the cousin Roxas was talking about. She's a ninja, and a bad one at that. Nuff said.

"Who said they like Vocaloid?" a voice says in the crowd of tea-drinking people in my house.

The voice emerged to be Ven. I wonder what my boyfriend's arch rival and one of my friends would want.

"I did." I say.

Ven can only smirk that cocky-ass smirk I don't usually see but get irritated by.

"Any favorite songs?" Ven asks me.

"LOADS!" My face brightens.

"Name em'."

"Do you like Vocaloid, Ven?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

Next he's gonna ask me to leave Vanny's band for his.

"I know, how about you join my ba-," Ven begins.

"I figured you were going to ask me. I decline, rival." I devilishly smile.

"hmmmm…" Ven looks at narrow eyed.

I stare eye-narrowed at him.

"You know any of the dances to Vocaloid songs? Project Diva style I mean." Ven asks me.

"All of 'em." I say.

Okay, that was a lie, the only one I can't do is "Butterfly on your right Shoulder". Kagamine Len version. That one is haaaaaaarrrrrdddd.

"Dance off then." Ven smirks.

"No way!" I refuse.

"Oh?" Ven looks surprised.

"You're probably going to ask for one of my band-mates, so that is why I refuse." I cross my arms.

"I just want some friendly competition." Ven shrugs.

"That's bull shit." I poke at his chest.

Ven can only shrug and then he turns away to join his friends. What is up with that guy? Seriously! He better not go after Nami or Riku.

**XxXxX**

_Riku's POV_

"Sora…how are we gonna get taggers. This is a lot of people." I say to my best friend.

"Already planned that! GUYS! TO DETERMINE THE TAGGER, WE'RE GONNA PLAY SIMON SAYS!" Sora shouts.

Sora, as your best friend and possibly your best man for your wedding, I will probably kill you before you even marry Kairi.

"Everyone, line up! I'll be the teller and say the "Simon says" stuff. Oh and I'll participate in it too." Sora wink.

"Any rules?" Kairi plays along.

"I am glad you asked that Kairi. Rules are simple, it's the usual rules. ALSO, the one who does not fulfill the command is "it" for tag." Sora smirks.

I gulp seeing as I have no chance at this.

Everyone lines up in a straight line. Sora prepares to say the first command.

"Simon says to hop in one place!" Sora exclaims and begins to hop in place.

Everyone follows the command.

"STOP!" Sora exclaims and stops.

Everyone stops, including me.

"I didn't say Simon says guys." Sora whines.

Thank Kingdom Hearts I'm not the only one that sucks at _Simon Says_.

"New game! Red light-Green light! RULES: LAST PERSON TO MAKE IT ACROSS IS _IT_!" Kairi exclaims.

This game is being played in Xion's giant backyard. The starting point was the grass. End point was the fence that looks like a mile away.

"GREEN LIGHT!"

Everyone speed walks across.

"RED LIGHT!"

Everyone stops. Kairi strolls around, looking at everyone with intimidation. Isn't that cheating?

Someone then finally stumbles.

_Sora_

Typical.

"SORA! BACK TO THE STARTING LINE!" Kairi woots.

"Awwwwwwww." Sora walks back to the starting point.

"GREEN LIGHT! RED LIGHT! GREEN LIGHT! RED LIGHT!" Kairi exclaims.

It's hard to keep a decent pace when you friend is changing her mind after two seconds.

"REEEEEEEDDDDDD LIIIIIIIIGHT!"

Everyone abruptly stops at this command. So far, the closest person I see at the finish line is everyone but me and other people. HOW?-!

All who's left: Me, Namine, Sora, Xion, Oriha (who's REALLY close to the finish line…), Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Aqua, Axel, Roxas, and Ven (who's tying with Oriha and is right next to him.)

**XxXxX**

_Vanitas's POV_

"You're full of shit Ventus." I say to my arch rival during the red light.

"You think I'm the only one." My rival says sarcastically.

"Damn straight." I confirm his sarcasm.

"RED LIIIIIIGHT!" The red-head calls out.

Me and Ventus move at the same time.

"BACK TO THE STARTING LINE!" the "Referee" yells.

"Fuuuuuuck." My arch-rival and I say simultaneously.

We go back to the beginning…

**XxXxX**

_Namine's POV_

Almost across! I peer over to see if the others are doing OK.

"GREEEEEEEENNNN LIIIIIIIGHT!"

I begin to speed walk. I reach out my hand to connect to the fence.

"REEEDDDD LIIIIGHT!"

I stop. My arm is stretched out. That is a weak point.

"Green light."

I touch the wall. Time to see how the others are holding up…

Riku is doing decent, almost here. Xion is halfway through. Sora is finally catching up, and to Riku surprisingly. Van and Ven are a catching up, a third of the way across.

"RED LIGHT!"

Everyone stops.

"RED LIGHT!"

Sora moves this time.

"BACK TO THE BEGINNING-AGAIN SORA!" Kairi laughs maniacally.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sora yells as if it was the end of the world.

"Sucks for you." I hear Vanitas say to his younger twin.

"GREEN LIGHT! RUN THIS TIME!" Kairi shouts.

Everyone runs. Riku is almost here. Xion catches up with Riku. Van and Ven are racing but are past Riku and Xion. Sora is only a quarter away from the beginning.

"RED LIGHT!"

Riku and Xion make it. Van, Ven, and Sora moved during the light and have to start all over again.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" the three boys say.

I turn to Riku and smile at him.

"Good game out there." I tell Riku.

"Same to you too." He chuckles.

"ALRIGHT THEN THE THREE OF YOU GUYS ARE _IT_!" Kairi shouts.

Van and Ven replaces their angry faces with evil faces. Sora whimpers.

"RULES ABOUT TAG! THREE PEOPLE _HAVE _TO BE _IT._UPDATES ON WHO ARE _IT _WILL BE SENT VIA CELL PHONE. THE PLAYING FIELD IS THE WHOLE STREET. THE PEOPLE WHO ARE _IT _HAVE TO STAY BEHIND FOR ONE MINUTE!" Kairi exclaims with a side of a giggle.

"BEGIN!"

Kairi sets the timer for the one minute jump start and jumps over the fence. I drag Riku through the house and out the door. Everyone is scattered out on the open field.

_BAAAARRRRRRIIIINNNGGG_

That is the cue for the taggers to be released.

Let the tag war begin

**XxXxX**

**What is very iron about this story is that it only took about a week maybe two weeks for Namine and Riku to realize their feelings while I sit here and sit and type this story for about a year. But writing comes with block so I hope it's understandable. Would this also be considered a major point or a filler chapter? The beginning is pretty important…meh maybe my mind was thinking "Oh what the hay, let's incorporate both, there was drama in this story so enough of that and let them be like kids and have fun." XD**

**I wish those mini-games that were played in this chapter were more hardcore in real-life. You don't always see people in a large group stop without the "**_**Simon says" **_**part. Am I right? XD**

**Also, sorry for not enough RikuNami fluff in this chapter D: I'm not all that good at fluff so I just improvise with plans that come to me as I write. Now you viewers know how I write my stories. Now you all have to die! Just kidding XD**

**Stay in tune for next chapter where the real fun of tag begins! }:}D Curly-mustache-eyebrow-evil man FTW! 8D**


	11. To My Dear Readers Of My Fanfics

**To my dear readers of my fanfics,**

**I know you may be disappointed about the fact that this is not an update. I apologize that I have given you high hopes as of right now. BUT that is not was I have to discuss here.**

**I came on here to discuss my writing of fanfics.**

**NO I'M NOT QUITTING!**

**I guess you can say I'm on a bad writing block for my fanfics and sometimes I fall asleep while writing them (tragedy, I know). I am also trying to write out my chapters on paper but I don't know where or when to start because I have stuff going on in school.**

**For those of you currently following the story: **_**POV's of the Witch, Observer, Delinquent, & Randomer**_**, be prepared for the news and possibly kill me or un-follow/favorite/etc on this story BUT-**

**I am discontinuing it.**

**BUT**

**I will be re-writing it but I will keep the original on here for those who want to read it. My main reason for revamping this story, however, being is because of the following:**

**-My grammar is a piece of poo**

**-There are things I wanna change about this story**

**-I wanna make it funnier**

**-Too dramatic in my opinion**

**-I had writers block about the next chapter**

**-The title bugs me and I can't change it without people thinking it's a different story**

**-I want to add in more detail, settings, and more light-hearted situations**

**-A change in these peoples' personalities (like making Namine shyer, Vani more darker, etc)**

**-I went way too fast when it came to development**

**-Not much change in the point-of-view BUT I want to tweak it**

**-Add more characters to the story, not major but just to be there when needed, not when random.**

**-Other reasons that I may have but not remember.**

**I hope you do all understand. And being a Junior in high school is hard and I want to learn how to write better when it comes to fanfiction (ironic since I don't want to do the same for art…).**

**The next time you see something by me, it'll probably a chapter update on my other stories OR the revamped story. Who knows, maybe I'll update soon!**

**I bid you all adieu but I will be back! Promise! I don't know how long or when I will be gone/come back but I will!**

**No, this is not in any way or form of keeping my stories hostages for more faves or comments. I write for pure enjoyment and other peoples' pleasure for reading fanfiction. Until next time doods! **


End file.
